Amor Callejero
by Maia Hayashibara
Summary: Kai y Rei, enemigos desde un incidente, lideres de pandillas callejeras, deciden aliarce debido a los rivales y tal vez amigos que se les presentan, logrando asi descubrir nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones..CAPITULO 6 y 7!
1. Peleas Callejeras y un nuevo rival

aBien, este es mi primer fic, o intento de fic, T.T, no tengo muchas ideas para hacer uno, pero gracias a mi amiga Cyber-luz-kon que me doy el valor y las ideas para hacerlo. muxas gracias, te prometo que no te defraudare con esto. T.T

**Disclairme: **En realidad no se porque ponen esto, es cosa que ya todos saben, Beyblade no me pertenece, ni el ni sus personajes, solo los tomo para hacer este pequeño fic … bla bla bla, Beyblade es originalmente de Takao Aoki

**Tipo: **General/ Romance YAOI advertidos los homo fóbicos.

Bien, al fic…..

**+ Amor Callejero +**

En lo más oscuro y apartado del todo Japón, dos pandillas peleaban para probar quien era la mejor y ganar territorio de la misma manera, probando las grandes habilidades que tenían en el beyblade.

¡¡Ataca Drigger! fue el grito de uno de los lideres de la pandilla Whitte Tigres, con rasgos felinos, los ojos color ámbar, cabello largo agarrado de una cinta blanca, llegándole bajo las rodillas, una banda roja en la frente con el símbolo del Ying Yang, significado del bien y el mal, vestía ropas chinas, puesto que era originario de ahí. Mas conocido como Rei Kon, era de un carácter pacifico, tranquilo, sereno e inteligente, era muy conocido por las demás pandillas por su sorprendente agilidad y sus sentidos bien entrenados y agudos. Pero cuando lo hacían enojar, era un chico de sumo cuidado.

¡¡ Vamos Dranzer, acábalo! Se defendía el líder de la pandilla enemiga, Los Demolitions Boys, originario de Rusia, al contrario de Rei, este chico conocido como Kai , era frío y calculador, inteligente y orgulloso, parecía no tener sentimientos, y era el mas temido de todos. Vestía de una polera negra ajustada a su cuerpo, unos pantalones grandes con enormes bolsillos a los costados, unos protectores en los brazos, una bufanda blanca y una característica principal de el, unas marcas azules en cada una de sus mejillas, haciéndolo ver mas agresivo.

¡Vamos Rei, tu puedes hacerlo!

¡¡¡Sii, sabemos que puedes ganarle! apoyaban los miembros de su pandilla.

"como si fuera tan fácil" pensó el chino con una mirada de furia hacia su rival.

Vamos Rei, es que acaso esto es mucho para tipronuncio Kai con un gesto de burla

ja, ya veremos, quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejorse defendió de igual modo

Esta era una pelea reñida, ambos estaban en un mismo nivel, parecía que en cualquier momento uno de los dos ganaría o perdería, ya nadie lo sabía, estaban muy parejos, y eso era decir poco.

Vamos Kai, no me digas que ese chico es mas fuerte que tupronuncio alguien de su lado

Cállate Tala, tu no sabes nada

Ah no, lo que estoy viendo me lo dice todo, no puedes ganarle….

He dicho que te calles! grito Kai lo que le costo el juego, Rei había aprovechado la oportunidad, y lo inevitable paso para los Demolition Boys, la derrota…

Bien, eso fue tododijo Rei después de que Drigger fuera a su mano Te dije que el que ríe al ultimo, ríe mejory con esto hizo una mueca de satisfacción al conseguir el juego como ganado, y no solo eso, si no también el territorio y lo mas importante de todo, probar quien era el mejor.

ja, tal vez tengas razón, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte Kon pronuncio Kai con un deje de Furia

ya lo veremos Kai, ya lo veremoscontesto Rei

ja… nos vemosdijo Kai retirándose de ahí, pero a unos cuantos pasos se detuvoy cuando lo haga, dejare tu drigger en mil pedazos, eso puedes apostarloy se marcho

Te estaré esperandodijo afilando su mirada….

Bien Rei, felicidades, lograste la victoriacomento Lee, uno de sus amigos y miembro del Whitte Tigres

La verdad es que no merezco tus felicitacionesdijo Rei muy serio

¿Qué, porque?

Por que Kai tenía razón, todo fue cuestión de suertedijo mirando a su drigger un poco decepcionado

Eso es imposible, tu lo venciste por tus grandes habilidades, no por lo que te dijo ese engreídomenciono el mas chico de la pandilla, Kevin.

Si si, piensen lo que quieran, el hecho es que Rei gano y ahora este territorio nos pertenece dijo la única chica del equipo

Bueno, supongo que Mariah tiene razónmenciono Lee

Yo no estaría tan seguro de esecuestiono Rei llamando la atención de todos Kai no es de esos chicos que pierden el tiempo y mucho menos se dan por vencidos, el volverá y nos retara de nuevo, eso ténganlo por seguro.

Rei tiene razón, no debemos confiarnos, Kai regresara y tal vez las cosas no sean iguales menciono Gary

Bien, dejemos de pensar en ello, por ahora hay que regresar a la bodega dicho esto, la pandilla White Tigers regreso al lugar mencionado por Rei

Maldición, maldición! gritaba un furioso Chico ruso

deberías calmarte menciono un chico de ojos y cabello color lavanda

tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo hacer Bryan!

tranquilo Kai, solo fue una insignificante derrotamenciono el ruso pelirrojo

Tu! Kai señalo a Tala tu eres al que menos quiero escuchar ahora, por tu culpa, por tu culpa fui derrotado!

No fue mi culpa, simplemente tu no estabas a su nivel, su victoria lo demostró todo

Cállate!Kai sujeto a Tala del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared del lugar en donde se encontraban

Kai, quieres calmarteMenciono Bryan, quien trataba de safar a Tala del agarre del otro ruso, quien estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas

diablos! menciono Kai soltando finalmente al pelirrojo

cof… cof… , lo vez, cof…eres demasiado orgulloso… cof…para aceptar que Rei es mejormenciono Tala tosiendo debido a lo fuertemente que Kai lo tenia sujeto

Tala tiene razón, no puedes negarlo KaiSpencer le dio la razón a Tala

Quieren callarse todos!sentencio Kai

Como quieras Kai, de cualquier modo siempre habrá una segunda vezMenciono Bryan con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y la habrá, eso tenlo por segurodicho esto Kai salio del lugar en donde se encontraban

Kai se encontraba caminando por las calles de Japon, pensando en la humillante derrota que le habia propinado el mas fuerte de los White Tigers, no por nada era el lider de aquella pandilla, para la proxima vez tendria que expulsarle todo el poder a su Bestia Bit, Dranzer, aunque lo consideraba innecesario, pero con Rei, habria que estarse preparado para todo, no importaba cuales fueran las consecuencias, con tal de ganar, lo haria todo, pero algo no estaba bien…… sentia… mas bien, tenia la necesidad de ganarle a Rei de una forma u otra, queria verlo, para cobrar su venganza lo mas rapido posible, pero porque, tal vez no sea la venganza lo que busca, tal vez sea otra cosa, pero que puede ser, ni idea, pero eso ahora no le importaba, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era entrenar para cuando llegara la revancha, y esta vez, no perderia, por supuesto que no, la victoria de Rei fue solo suerte, y como ya lo habia mencionado, no la tendria otra vez, no otra vez…

Ataca !escucho un grito que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se dirigio al lugar de donde habia provenido, era dentro de un callejón muy oscuro, para ese entonces el sol ya estaba cayendo, tan rapido habia pasado el tiempo que ni cuenta se habia dado por estar pensando en su proxima beybatalla contra los White Tigers.

una batalla callejeramurmuro para si mismo al haber ingresado por completo a aquel callejón y ver lo que ocurría, y en efectivo, dos chicos luchaban intensamente para saber quien era el mejoraficionadosrepitio caminando hacia ellos captando la atención de todos los presentes ahí, pues tambien observaban aquella batalla, y al ver a Kai acercarce…

miren, es Kai todos retrocedieron asustados, todos menos uno, quien era el que disputaba la pelea con el otro chico, quien tambien habia retrocedido por el miedo que le tenia hacia el lider de los Demolition Boys, perdiendo fácilmente su batalla.

Oye tumenciono Kai dirigiéndose hacia el chico que no habia retrocedido y le daba la espalda, pero algo no era normal, el chico estaba encapuchado, algo que lo hacia ver sumamente misteriosote retotermino de decir a aquel sujeto quien solo atino a mostrarle su blade en señal de que aceptaba el reto.

solo no temas, esto sera rapido e indolorose bufo Kai preparando a dranzer, listo para lanzarlo

...no hubo respuesta por parte de su rival

listo o no, Lei It Rip!grito el ruso y ambos lanzaron sus blades, empezando a si una fiera batalla

Kai parecia tener la delantera, y efectivamente asi era, no le daba tiempo a su rival de moverse, pero por otro lado, el chico encapuchado no parecia dar todo de su parte, simplemente se quedaba quieto, esperando que lo destrozaran, al parecer de Kai, "simplemente es un aficionado" rió ante aquel pensamiento, esto para el era solo calentamiento, pero le daria su tiempo al chico, quien seguia sin hacer nada, solo observando como hacian mil pedazos su blade.

es todo lo que puedes dar?menciono Kaipues que lastima…… porque esto acaba ahora!

Dranzer iba con todo para destrozar por completo a su enemigo, pero algo sucedió, el blade de su contrario se inclino dejando pasar al Dranzer de Kai encima suyo, y al instante en que Dranzer toco el plato, su enemigo lo empezo a atacar fieramente, a una velocidad extraordinaria y sin darle tiempo de moverse siquiera, ahora los papeles se habian invertido, y Kai estaba sumamente sorprendido por el cambio, pero que podia hacer? Para esos momentos ni siquiera podia moverse, y no queria invocar a Dranzer a todo su poder, seria un desperdicio, solo lo haria cuando beybatallara contra Rei, pero este sujeto era sumamente poderoso, no le daba ni siquiera el espacio para respirar, era sorprendente la velocidad de aquel blade, el cual ahora estaba emitiendo una especie de luz, que al instante alumbro todo el callejón junto con una ráfaga de aire gigantesca, la hora de la verdad habia llegado.

Dranzer… que paso, quien gano?dijo kai un poco preocupado, bajando sus brazos del rostro que habia ocultado debido a la ráfaga de aire que se habia presentado.

Cuando todo hubo vuelto a aclarecerse, en el plato solo habia un blade, el cual no era Dranzer para sorpresa de Kai, que diablos le habia ocurrido, volteo a todos lados, y solo vio caer la bit best, después de un corto momento, pedazos de blade empezaron a caer de igual modo.

Dra…dra…dranzer…se conmociono por tan sorprendente hecho, su Dranzer ahora estaba en mil pedazos, y callo incado frente a lo que habia sido su blade, eso no podia estar ocurriendole, no, no, no!

Por otro lado, el chico encapuchado llamo a su blade quien se dirigio a su mano, aunque no lo pareciera y se notara por la capucha, tenia una pequeña sonrisa al conseguir su objetivo, darle en lo que mas le dolia a Kai, el orgullo…

Gracias por el calentamiento Kai… nos vemosdicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejo dejando muy soprendido a Kai por lo que habia escuchado, y no solo por eso, sino tambien por el hecho de que…

era.. una… chicamurmuro Kai, ahora si era el colmo de los colmos, habia sido derrotado por una chica? Eso era lo mas humillante que le pudo haber pasado, una chica… una debil e insignificante chica lo habia derrotado, y no solo eso, si no que lo dejo completamente humillado frente a todos aquellos chicos que habian estado observando, y furioso volteo a verlos…

que estan mirando!les grito a los presentes, quienes asustadísimos salieron corriendo del callejón tropezándose con algunos botes de basura que se encontraban por ahí…

maldiciónse dijo recogiendo los pedazos de su blade-esto no pudo haberme pasado

pero te pasomenciono una segunda voz detrás de el, quien lo estremeció de sobremanera

Tala…

lo siento por tu Dranzer Kai, creo que dejaremos pasar un largo tiempo antes de retar de nuevo a los White Tigers

……no hubo respuesta

ah ufffsupirocomo quieras, por ahora vere que puedo hacer por Dranzerdicho esto se fue por donde llego, pero… "quien sera esa chica? necesito averiguarlo" y con este ultimo pensamiento se retiro por completo de ahí, dejando a Kai como siempre… solo

ya no creo que se pueda hacer nadadijo Kai al aire, se puso de pie (recordemos que se habia incado para recoger los pedazos de su blade) y camino lentamente, como tratando de recuperar el sentido, estaba muy conmocionado por el acontecimiento, ya no sabia lo que hacia, simplemente camino y camino… alejandose del lugar, donde su orgullo fue pisoteado…

En donde te habias metidoreclamo una chica castaña a la recien llegada

estaba por ahímenciono sin emocion alguna

que clase de respuesta es esamenciono furiosa Hilary

ya te lo digerepitio ya hastiada provocando que a Hilary se le saltaran las venas de la sien

bueno Hilary, calmate, sus razones tiene, no es asi?menciono el rubio dirigiendose hacia la otra chica…

ajadijo dandole el avion y retirandose de ahí

ayyyy, es insoportable!grito una colérica Hilary

quieres calmarte, ella es asi y no hay nada que podamos hacer

Si, Tyson tiene razon Hilary, aceptalo de una vezcontesto Max

de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero es que es tan, tan…

misteriosauna voz los tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolos voltear a los tres

Herooo!mencionaron al unísono

digo que ella es muy misteriosa, sus razones debe tener para ser tan antisocialcuestiono Hero

ni hablarmenciono Tyson volteando a ver el lugar por donde habia desaparecido aquella chica

"hace cuanto que no tenia a un rival que valiera la pena, sin duda alguna aquel chico llamado Kai lo fue, que lastima que cometiera el error mas grande que la mayoria de los beyluchadores comete, confiarse demasiado, es el unico detalle por el cual todos pierden, que fastidio, ya estoy harta de eso" pensaba una chica recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo "definitivamente aquel chico era muy orgulloso, y es lo que mas detesto de ellos, perfecto blanco para darle donde mas le dolia, y vaya que lo destroce junto con su Blade, tal vez con eso tenga otra perspectiva para beybatallar, bueno… eso espero, ya que chicos como el, suelen ser muy necios" seguia pensando, "sera mejor que despeje mi mente", se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación donde se encontraba, topandose en su camino a Tyson…

piensas salir de nuevo?le pregunto

no te importadijo pasándolo de largo

bueno, por lo menos hoy no saldrás encapuchada, como es tu costumbremenciono el moreno

eso es asunto MIOenfatizo su ultima palabra y salio del dojo Kinomiya

Por otro lado, con los White Tiggers…

Bien chicos, con esto los Demolitions boys no sabran ni quien los pisoteo dijo una chica pelirosa

Genial, han mejoradomenciono Rei, quien habia estado entrenando a su pandilla, "estamos preparados kai"

Rei!llego corriendo un chico, parecia asustado

que pasa, estas bien?

vengo… con una… noticiamenciono con dificultad debido a lo agitado que estaba

calmate y dime que es

Kai… kai fue derrotado

y eso en novedad?dijo un poco desinteresada Mariahpor si no lo sabias nosotros ya lo habíamos derrotado desde antes de esta 'gran noticia'concluyo

silencio Mariah, y que mas paso?ahora se dirigia al chico

que destrozaron su Blade en mil pedazos, no quedo nada de el

QUE, eso no es posible, y sabes quien lo hizo?menciono un poco sorprendido

No… no lo se, lo unico que se es que fue una chica

UNA CHICA!mencionaron los White Tiggers completamente sorprendidos

y exactamente como era ella?cuestiono Rei

no lo se, ella estaba encapuchada, pero quien quiera que fuera, era muy poderosa

maldiciónse dijo a si mismo Rei

deberias alegrarte Rei, es que acaso no te da gusto que hayan puesto a kai en su lugar?le menciono Kevin

es que no lo entiendes?Kevin se sorprendioeso significa que ya no podremos arreglar cuentas, no ahora

ja, de cualquier modo, con blade o sin el, le hubiéramos ganadomenciono Mariah

hnf, por ahora nuestra pelea contra los Demolition boys esta pospuesta, y buscaremos a aquella chica, entendido?ordeno a su pandilla, quien asintio con un 'entendido'

muchas gracias por la noticiaagradecio Rei al chico quien asintio en muestra de que no era nada. "muy bien, quien quiera que seas, te encontraremos y te retaremos, lo que le hiciste a Kai, me las pagaras caras, chica encapuchada, y muy caras"……

TBC

Bien, he concluido este primer capitulo, T.T no me gusto mucho pero bueno, sigo dandole las gracias a Cyber-luz-kon por su apoyo y sus porras XDDDDDDD, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, a ti y a todas las demas, (si no hay hombres tambien U), muchas gracias. Dedicado de igual forma para todas aquellas fans del Kai x Rei, sobre todo de Nekot y Zhena Hik y si no, pues tambien a las demas XDDDD, pero muuy en especial a mi boyfriend Tachi, quien tambien me inspira para hacer Yaoi, pues cuando esta con sus amigos, actua muuuy raro ¬¬ ………

Dejen sus reviews…


	2. Buscandola!

Bien, el primer capitulo me salio asqueroso, es que tube problemas con algunos cambios que le hize, pero no me aparecio tal cual, por ello no se entendio bien..sorry u.u pero ni hablar,

**Acotaciones:** "dialogos" '_pensamientos_'

**_+Capitulo 2+_**

"muchas gracias por la noticia" agradecio Rei al chico quien asintio en muestra de que no era nada. _'muy bien, quien quiera que seas, te encontraremos y te retaremos, lo que le hiciste a Kai, me las pagaras caras, chica encapuchada, y muy caras'_

"lo que debemos hacer es separarnos, para encontrarlafácilmente_" _pronuncio Mariah

"buena idea, asi tendremos mas posibilidades de encontrarla_" _apoyo Gary

Y siguiendo el plan, los White Tiggers se separaron para buscar a aquella chica…

(Por otro lado)

'_por_ _lo menos he olvidado un poco a Kai, lo unico que tengo que hacer es entrenar, ºla practica hace la perfecciónº, si como no, cuantas veces ya habia escuchado eso, muchas, cuando me entrenaban en aquel lugar, …… maldita sea, ojala se estén pudriendo en el infierno, prefiero mejor ya no pensar en cosas que solo me hacen daño…_'lanzo su blade al lago del parque en donde se encontraba, el cual cayo y empezó a girar sin hundirse, algo fuera de lo normal…

"bien hecho Shade-la, mejoramos dia con dia" se dijo llamando a su blade quien enseguida fue a su encuentro, siendo capturado por la chica

"con que aquí estabas" menciono una voz tras ella

"que es lo que quieres" menciono volteando y enfrentando al recien llegado, a asi quedaron, mirandose el uno al otro mientras una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasa frente a ellos…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Kai, estas bien?" menciono un poco preocupado Bryan al ver llegar a Kai muy mal, parecia enfermo, pero Kai no era de esos chicos enfermizos, debia ser otra cosa…

Kai paso a un lado de el, y entro a una habitación, puesto que se encontraban en una casa abandonada, donde se tendio en su cama, boca abajo, enterrando su rostro fuertemente en el colchon, como queriendo asfixiarse, pero no lo haria, no era estupido, habian mejores formas para morir que esa… '_como pude dejarme vencer, como pude, maldita sea, maldita sea'_ se repetia mentalmente _'y ahora como dare la cara frente a los White Tiggers, frente a REi, pero porque me importa tanto? ……… no, claro que me importa, Rei no es mejor que yo y eso tengo que demostrarselo, pero ahora no creo que pueda con esta humillante derrota, pero no se va a quedar asi, Kai Hiwatari no se queda cruzados de brazos tan facilmente, me las pagaras maldita…'_ y con aquel ultimo pensamiento, se enderezo y acomodo bien en la cama decidido a dormir…

"Bien Tala, supongo que nos diras que fue lo que le paso a Kai no?" le dijo Bryan

"Y tu para que quieres saberlo, pense que le caia mal" contesto Tala

"Claro que me cae mal, pero es nuestro lider, y necesito saber que es lo que le pasa!" exclamo un poco artado de la situación

"de acuerdo, te lo dire………" pauso por un momento "el Dranzer de Kai fue destrozado"

"imposible" menciono Spencer quien recien habia llegado y escuchado

"no es verdad!" pronuncio Bryan

"y eso no es lo peor" menciono Tala para la sorpresa de los otros "fue derrotado por una chica"

"… …" simplemente Bryan y Spencer quedaron sin palabras completamente sorprendidos

"lo se, es impresionante, pero asi es como ocurrió" menciono Tala "saben donde esta kai ahora? " les pregunto

"acaba de entrar a su recamara" por fin pudo mencionar Bryan

"bien, gracias" y con esto, Tala fue a la recamara de Kai, tocando suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, asi que decidio ingresar y... "esta dormido" susurro para no despertarlo… se acerco lentamente hasta sentarse a una orilla de la cama, mirándolo, solo mirándolo _'Kai, en verdad lamento mucho lo que ocurrio con Dranzer, prometo que lo vengare, cueste lo que me cueste, encontrare a aquella chica y… y…'_ acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Kai, quien se movio un poco para sorpresa de Tala, pero al instante se calmo y siguió durmiendo _'oh, eso estubo cerca, pense que despertaria'_ entonces decidio pararse y caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes detenerse y contemplar a Kai un momento… "prometo derrotarla" susuro y salio de la habitación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"tranquila, solo quería hablar contigo" pronuncio Hero a aquella chica que lo encaraba

"pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar" trato de irse pero Hero la detuvo del brazo

"estoy hablando en serio, por primera vez en tu vida, escúchame"

"……" lo penso por un momento "como quieras" pronuncio al fin para alegria de Hero, pues por primera vez habia convencido a la chica, y por primera vez hablaria con ella.

" te parece si vamos a otro lugar" menciono Hero

"estaria bien en lo profundo del parque, aquel pequeño bosque" señalo con su mano el lugar que habia mencionado

"oh…em… como gustes" pronuncio con dificultad y sorpresa Hero, pues nunca habia escuchado mas de cinco palabras por parte de la chica..

Y asi, caminaron en silencio, hasta internarse en el pequeño bosque, donde al avistar una pequeña banca decidieron sentarse en ella…

"y de que querias hablar" pronuncio la chica

"de ti"

"que hay conmigo"

"solo queria saber, que es lo que tienes en contra del mundo" menciono Hero

"del mundo nada, pero de los beyluchadores si" pronuncio "odio el beyblade" finalizo

"que? Pero… entonces porque lo juegas" menciono algo soprendido

"estoy ligada a el" pauso "mi vida depende de el" cerro su puño con fuerza

"podrias contarme el porque?" cuestiono Kinomiya

"no puedo" Hero se sorprendio "no puedo decirlo, no ahora, a su tiempo te enteraras, todos lo haran" miro las copas de los arboles que los rodeaban "pero por ahora es mejor callar" finalizo cerrando los ojos…

"mmm… ya veo" pronuncio Hero e hizo lo mismo que la chica, mirar las copas de los arboles para después cerrar sus ojos, y al momento… "pero porque………" callo al verse solo en ese pequeño bosque, la chica ya se habia marchado, "podras huir… pero no de lo inevitable…" menciono regresando su vista a las copas de los arboles…

'_tal vez tengas razon Hero, tal vez no pueda huir de lo inevitable'_ penso la chica agarrando un pequeño pendiente que se encontaba en su oreja el cual contenia una sustancia roja '_nunca' _y con esto salio corriendo de aquel lugar…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"pero que mal" menciono una pelirosa mientras caminada buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien "tan siquiera nos hubiera dado la descripción de aquella chica, asi la encontraríamos mas facil, de lo contrario no la encontraremos nunca" se dijo un poco enfadada

"Mariah!" escucho que la llamaban

"Que pasa Kevin, la encontraste?" le cuestiono la china

"Aun no, debe ser bastante misteriosa no lo crees?"

"ya lo creo que si, para derrotar a Kai, debe ser muy poderosa tambien"

" si, pero ni rastros de ella" se detuvo "mira" le menciono a lo cual Mariah volteo "quien sera?"

"no lo se" le contesto la china al ver a una Chica de estatura media, cabello castaño-negro largo, bajo las rodillas, vestia con una polera negra sin mangas, dejando notar sus brazos bien formados, lo cual deducía que la chica hacia ejercicio, traia puesto un pequeño short, el cual dejaba ver una parte de sus piernas para después tenerlos abrochados a lo que seria la parte restante del pantalón, mismo del short, de una tela plastica color rosa fuerte, el cual hacia que resaltara mas su apariencia… "no se ve que sea de por aquí, nunca la habia visto" concluyo Mariah

"crees que sea ella?" cuentiono Kevin

"no lo creo"

Cuando la chica iba caminando dispuesta a entrar al Dojo kinomiya, recibio un blade el cual esquivo con facilidad dando dos vueltas hacia atrás, pero el blade parecia no la dejaria en paz, lo cual preparo el propio y lo lanzo, y en menos de un minuto, destrozo por completo el blade que la habia atacado

"Viste eso?" pronuncio Kevin completamente sorprendido

"si… lo vi!" menciono Mariah de igual forma _'tal_ _vez efectivamente esa sea la chica' _penso dirigiendo su vista a ella

"hasta cuando vas a dejar de hacer eso" dijo molesta la chica mientras guardaba su blade

"hasta que decidas beybatallar conmigo" contesto Tyson

"ya te he dicho que no lo hare, y fue una suerte que no lanzaras a tu Dragoon, ya que habria acabado como ese" menciono mirando lo que habia quedado de aquel blade

"mmm……" se quedo sin palabras

"como sea, no aceptare tu reto, ni hoy… ni nunca" finalizo caminando, estaba dispuesta a entrar a dojo, cuando de reojo miro algo y se detuvo para voltear su rostro y……

"Ah… creo que ya nos vio" dijo asustadísimo Kevin

"esa es…"

"que?" menciono un poco confundido kevin, que veia a Mariah la cual le regresaba la mirada a la chica que los observaba

"esa es la chica que estabamos buscando" finalizo la pelirosa

"tu crees?"

"no creo, estoy segura de ello"

"que es lo que estas mirando" le cuestiono Tyson a la chica, pero al no obtener una respuesta decidio voltear a ver de igual forma, y se sorprendio

"los conoces?" le pregunto la chica seriamente a Tyson sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los otros, pero notando la sorpresa del moreno…

"si… son de la pandilla White Tiggers, juegan beyblade en las calles, al igual que los Demolition Boys, ambas son rivales"

"tienen lideres?" volvió a cuestionar la chica

"si, el lider de los Whitte Tigger se llama Rei … Rei Kon"

"y el de los Demolition Boys?"

"se llama…… se llama" trato de hacer memoria "Kai, se llama Kai Hiwatari"

"Que!" se soprendio la chica _'con que si he? Al que hice pedazos era nada mas ni nada menos que el líder de una pandilla callejera, Kai, de los Demolition_ _boys'_ sonrió ante el pensamiento

"Mariah, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí" menciono Kevin asustado

"si, tienes razón, debemos avisarle a Rei que ya hemos encontrado a la chica, no me cabe duda de que es ella, el haber destrozado aquel blade como al Dranzer de Kai lo demuestra todo… vamos" dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero…

"oye tu…"se dirigio a Mariah la cual se estremecio, y con miedo volteo lentamente "dile a tu lider Rei, que lo reto a una beybatalla, dentro de dos dias, en la playa, antes de que salga el sol, entendido?" menciono la chica

"que estas haciendo, acaso estas loca, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo!" pronuncio Tyson muy sorprendido

"claro que se lo que hago, si ya derrote a Kai, porque no derrotar a Rei, deberian saber que ellos no son los mejores"

"derrotaste a Kai!" se sorprendio aun mas, y al ver la sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba, respondio todo… "no puedo creerlo"

"de acuerdo" le dijo Mariah "ahí estaremos" y con esto salio corriendo junto con Kevin a su lado

"no puedo creer que aceptaras tu Mariah, no se supone que Rei es el que toma las decisiones aqui" le menciono Kevin

"lo se, pero de cualquier forma los White Tiggers no le tenemos miedo a nada ni a nadie, ademas, no era eso lo que queria Rei, buscar a esa chica para después retarla?"

"pues si"

"entonces calla y sigue corriendo" menciono la Pelirosa, corrieron hasta llegar a su destino……

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"espero realmente que sepas lo que estas haciendo"

"ya te lo dije, lo se muy bien" y con esto se adentro al dojo Kinomiya

"ah, confio en que estes conciente de tus acciones……" se dijo Tyson a si mismo "…Maia" y con esto se adentro de igual forma al dojo……

TBC

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Que tal? Ahora ya saben quien es la tipeja esa, XDDDDDDDD, bien, ahora si lo digo y lo recalco…… el YAOI que voy a hacer, lo hago especialmente por unos compañeros de escuela, que son mas que "amigos" en realidad son novios, y entre ellos esta my Boyfriend T.T lastima margarita… son muuuy cariñosos entre ellos, u/u tanto que pues por ello se mas o menos que voy a poner en este fic con nuestros personajes, parejas YAOI, y desde aca le mando muchos saludos y besos a los que me inspiran, muxos saludos a:

Luis Antonio Baeza

Carlos Madrid

José Miguel Solis

Pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy en especial a

Luis Antonio Cruz Hernández

Eh? Para que ahora si me creas Roshita Freshita, de que esto lo hago por ustedes XDDDD

Ahora si a contestar Reviews

**Aniat Hikoui: **Pues bueno… a mi tambien me encanta que el neko sea rudo XDDDD, le queda mejor no? Ya que en la mayoria de las veces lo tomas como un debilucho T.T , pero wueno… tu duda ya esta aclarada sobre la chica…gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo …Thank you

**Nadryl: **O.O…… T.T si, me pescaste XDDDD, gracias por animarme, te prometo ya no decir que me quedo feo ok, porque se que me quedo asqueroso u.u , ya, ya, era broma n.nU… emmm… como viste, la chica no era Mariam n.nU sorry, pero ya esa duda esta resuelta… que otra cosa… ah si, como ya habia mencionado arriba, tuve problemas con esta cosa de subir el fic, como es el primero, pues no supe bien… pero gracias a una amiga que me instruyo a subirlo pude lograrlo… y como pudiste notarlo, ya cambie las acotaciones, ya que con guiones no se pudo, pues con las comillas es mejor, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y no dejes de opinar ok? Nos vemos, ah… y saludame a los de foros Dz n.n

**Nekot: **Por lo del sabado ya no te preocupes, ya estas perdonada n.n TU, eres la mejor de las amigas, gracias a ti pude subir el fic, muchas gracias, no me cansare de agradecertelo… y estoy contigo, el Neko no es ningun debilucho, como ya se lo habia mencionado a Aniat, pero que bueno que te gusto este "fic" si a eso se le puede llamar fic, pero de todas formas gracias por tu review, y para tu suerte la chica no era Mao n.nU… ok, no dejes de opinar.. nos leemos luego, cuidate y Besos… nn

**AlexiaLKLR**Pues en hecho de que Rei se enamora de Kai, no puedo decirtelo, tal vez no, tal vez si, quien sabe ¬¬ lo pensare detenidamente, si, pobre de Kai, pero se lo merecia por orgulloso ù.ú , no lo crees? Pero de cualquier forma le dare su merecido a la chica XDDDDDDD, ya veran que se muere… O.O gracias por tu review, y no dejes de leer por aca… ok?

**Kairi Hiwatari Kon: **Me alegra que te haya gustado… aunque no se porque? XDDDDDDDD, pues aca te deje el segundo capitulo para que ya no te quedes con las ganas de leer n.n , gracias por tus review, no dejes de escribir…

**Annya Hiwatari: **Antes que nada, me dio mucho gusto conocerte por MSN, haber cuando chateamos otra vez n.n ,y pues yo aca esperare tu fic, ya se que no me la copiaste, ya no te mortifiques con eso, al fin la idea de este fic no fue mia XDDDDDDDD, pero de cualquier modo te espero… de la frase, pues se podria decir que si, pero eso ni yo misma lo puedo asegurar n.nU , emmm… no he asegurado nada todavía, pero bueno, que bueno que te gusto, y sigue escribiendo ok?

**Fujisaki Yami: **Bueno… creo que lo de la tipa ya quedo resuelto no? O.O , y pues con eso de que Rei me de mi merecido, ejem..ejem… digo, que le de su merecido, ya veremos, eso sera en el proximo capitulo, ok? … nos leemos luego y gracias por el review…

**GadissGrayword: **Que bueno que te gusto, pues aca te traje el segundo capitulo, y por lo del nombre… Cyberluzkon me ayudo o mas bien me dio la idea del titulo, XDDDD todo se lo debo a ella

Aca finalizo, Luis Antonio, ya vez que lo que te decia era verdad… n.n no me mates por esto, pero yo se que amas muxo a tus novios, y lo respeto, u.u , pero tambien espero que te este gustando este fic n.n , lo hago con mucho cariño para ti y tus koibitos XDDDDDD

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo…

Sayonara! n.n


	3. el error

Hola de nuevo a todos, aca traigo un new capi de este fic, espero te este gustando Cyberluzkon, porque esta hecho para ti , no tengo mucha imaginacion, pero trato de continuarlo con este estupido cerebro sin ideas u.u

**+Capitulo 3+**

"La encontraron, y que sucedio?" menciono Rei a los miembro de su grupo los cuales se encontraban un poco… ¿asustados?

"menciono que nos retaría dentro de dos dias en la playa" menciono la pelirrosa

"antes de que saliera el sol" concluyo Kevin

"Asi que esta chica quiere beyblatallar conmigo, pues si lo que busca es pelea, pelea tendra, ademas queda decir que cobrare algunos asuntos pendientes con Kai"

"Sera difícil la pelea no crees Rei?" cuestiono Lee

"no, no lo creo, es una chica, que me puede hacer?" menciono un poco confiado

"lo mismo que le hizo a Kai" respondio Mariah dejando a Rei un poco pensativo

"Tiene razon Rei, si dices que tu victoria contra Kai fue suerte, y que ambos estaban parejos, es muy probable que aquella chica haga lo mismo contigo y Drigger, que como lo hizo con Kai y su Dranzer" hablo seriamente Lee

"esto puede ser muy peligroso chicos" menciono Gary

"tengo un mal presentimiento" pronuncio una asustada Mariah

" Basta, no dejare que sus comentarios sin sentido me hagan perder la concentración" exclamo Rei "ya veran que sera pan comido, y me lo llevare todo"

"bien Rei, confiamos en ti" menciono Kevin, quien habia estado callado y escuchando todo

"bueno, por lo menos tu no dices cosas sin sentido" se dirigio Rei a Kevin "no tienen por que procuparse, nada malo pasara si ustedes estan conmigo" ahora se dirigia a los demas

"si, porque pensar de esa forma? Podemos ganar!" menciono alegre Mariah

"de acuerdo Rei, tráenos el triunfo" y con esto los cinco chicos se juntaron para poner una mano sobre otra mostrando así que estaban unidos y que ganarían

"ganaremos chicos, lo juro" Rei estaba mas que dispuesto a ganar , _'espero no decepcionarlos amigos'_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

" donde estoy" menciono un chico bicolor abriendo los ojos lentamente, y la verse tendido en su cama… "ah, cierto, me quede dormido, pero que estupido soy" se dijo, parandose y dandose unos pequeños golpes en las mejillas para despertar bien, pero al no conseguir ese objetivo, decicio dirigirse al baño para mojar su rostro, cosa que funciono para eliminar su sopor completamente, una vez conseguido su objetivo se miro en el espejo que frente suyo se encontraba, " porque no puedo olvidar simplemente aquella derrota?" se pregunto, "no, no debo, tengo que derrotarla para poder estar en paz, eso es lo que tengo que hacer, y nadie mas lo hara por mí" y con esos pensamientos salio del lugar en el que se encontraba pasando de largo a los miembros de su pandilla para salir y pensar mejor en el diluvio en el que se encontraba

"y ahora a ese que le pasa? Pregunto el pelilavanda

"la verdad es que no lo sé" contesto Tala _'Kai'_

'_bien, ahora me hallo aquí, caminando por las solitarias calles de Japón, para mi suerte, ahora en lo unico que tengo que pensar es en que pude haber fallado para perder de aquella forma, no puedo descifrar exactamente que fue lo que hizo aquella niña, pero juro que no volvera a pasar, ja… cuantas veces me he repetido eso, miles, estoy seguro de ello, pero por otro lado no dejo de pensar en mi querido enemigo, Rei… de igual forma le ganare, pero primero tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con mi blade, Dranzer… maldita sea la hora en que la rete, esto no hubiera pasado si yo… si yo… bah, ya no tiene sentido, el hubiera no existe, el hubiera es para los debiles, y yo no lo soy, lo hecho, hecho esta y punto, ahora solo me queda asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, al fin y acabo, lo unico que no tiene solución es la muerte, todo se arreglará Kai, ya lo veras, tu seras el proximo vencedor, asi que cuidense todos aquellos que me enfrentarán' _sonrio para sus adentros, se dirigio a un lugar bastante apartado de donde él se establecia, tendria que arreglar su blade lo mas pronto posible, ya que mas no podia esperar para ver la cara de aquella chica llorando, rogando tener piedad con ella, ya que no permitiria que Tala se metiera en sus asuntos, ver que haria por dranzer, por favor, a él nada tenia que importarle… o si? _'bien, creo que es aquí'_ paro en seco para encontrarse frente a lo que parecia una tienda de repuestos para blades, penso por un momento, no muy convencido de si entrar o no, y al final se decidio…

"en que podemos… oh" se sorprendio el rubio al ver de quien se trataba su 'nuevo' cliente _'es Kai'_ pensó

"vengo por las mejores partes de blade que haya en este lugar" escupio directamente

"cl… claro… emmm… com…como cuales… de… deseas" tartamudeaba el pobre por el miedo que le tenia a aquel chico frio mucho mayor que él, aquel chico que bien era conocido por todos los de ahí…

"las mejores" repitio mirando a Max con ira

"si, en seguida" respondio sin mas y se hecho a correr para buscar las mejores partes que tenia, evitando tener un problema con el lider de aquella pandilla callejera, tan peligrosa y poderosa, a su punto de vista.

"oye, no tengo todo tu tiempo" estaba mas que desesperado por aquel chico tan lento

"aquí estan" menciono al fin mostrandole las partes de blade que tenia a su disposición, sin duda de las mejores.

Kai revisaba una por una las partes, sin duda alguna, se veía que le servirían para algo útil, hasta que algo llamo su atención, un anillo que tenia unas pequeñas navajas a su alrededor, seguramente eran para revanar al contrincante, pero eso seria sucio, odiaba a los fracasados tramposos, asi que bajo de esta encontro un anillo, uno muy conocido y familiar 'mmm… este anillo, se parece al de Drigger de Rei, probare haber que pasa' y con dicho pensamiento, escogio unas piezas mas, y asi salio con paso apresurado no sin antes dejar unas monedas para desaparecer completamente de ahí

"espera tu cambio!" grito el chico de cabellos rubios "mmm… se fue, que raro, que haria Kai comprando partes, oh, ya recuerdo, seguro fue para reconstruir su Dranzer, tengo entendido que una chica lo derroto, pero quien habrá sido… ah, tengo que ir al dojo Kinomiya, lo mas problable es que haya sido…"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Maia, hasta que sales sin esa odiosa capa" pronuncio Hilary

"ah si verdad, es que como veras me callo gorda igual que ciertas chicas por aquí"

"Que Dijiste!"

"hmf olvidalo" dijo sin gana alguna de comenzar una pelea y menos con una de sus 'mejores amigas'

"no, esto ya es demasiado, ahora mismo me vas a decir que carajos traes en mi contra" le reclamo furiosa

"si, te lo voy a decir, pero no aquí ni ahora" volteo a ver a Tyson que se encontraba tras suyo "no ahora" le susurro al final

"que?" se mostro un poco confusa la castaña

"he dicho" termino metiendose al dojo, puesto que se encontraban cerca del estanque

"que diablos le pasa" pregunto a Tyson que se acercaba a ella un poco pensativo

"solo no esta de humor"

"y eso es novedad?" cuestiono con un tono de burla

"no… es solo que la muy loca reto a los White tigers, y ahora no se si salga bien de esta, no es la primera vez que esto sucede, no deberia sorprenderme, pero algo malo puede pasarle, y yo la verdad no quiero que vuelva a sufrir" mostro un rostro de preocupación y ¿miedo?

"Tyson, hace tiempo que no te veia tan preocupado" menciono una voz muy familiar

"oh… Max, que te trae por aquí?"

"pues los pies… jejeje, oh perdon, pero es que no me gusta que estes tan serio, solo queria animarte, lo siento" puso cara de inocente

"ah… no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, es solo que Maia me preocupa…"

"dime Tyson, Maia fue la que derroto a Kai?" cuentiono el rubio para sorpresa de Tyson

"como lo sabes?"

"lo supuse, no tiene mucho que Kai fue a comprarme unos repuestos, me supongo que eran para su blade, ya que se corrio la noticia de que el lider de los Demolition Boys fue derrotado por una chica misteriosa, quien destruyo su Dranzer"

"pues efectivamente asi fue, y ya no hablen de eso que me aburren" finalizo Hilary para irse

"que le pasa?" pregunto Max

"pues tuvo una de sus tantas discusiones con la famosa chica misteriosa" se acerco a Max "de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Max" le acaricio la mejilla causando que el rubio sintiera arder aquella zona al punto de tornarse de un color rojo que al mezclarse con su piel, dejaba a relucir un hermoso tono sonrosado

"no…es nada" pronuncio _'Tyson, hace tiempo que no sentia tus caricias, porque tuvo que pasar aquello' _

"bien, tengo que ir a… entrenar un poco" y sin mas dejo a Max solo, cerca del estanque

"Tyson…" susurro esas ultimas palabras al viento

'_oh Max, no debes preocuparte, te ayudare, confia en mí' _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"donde estaras…" susurro un chico de cabello lavanda, sentado en el barandal del balcon, que se encontraba en la habitación donde dormia

"donde estara quien?" pregunto un chico pelirrojo tras suyo

"oye… que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación ajena?" le reprocho sin voltear a mirarlo

"y quien me iba a enseñar? Nunca tuve padres como tu" le contesto

" y crees que eso lo es todo?" volvio a cuestionar "no lo sabes, que fortuna la tuya"

"supongo que no, si tuviera unos padres como los tuyos, preferiria quedarme como estoy"

"oh, gracias por tu sinceridad" le volvio a reprochar

"y puedo saber a quien buscas o esperas Bryan?"

" a nadie en especial"

" a nadie, oye tu tambien has estado muy raro"

"no es nada, solo dejame solo" le dijo tranquilamente, evitando correrlo para que Tala no malinterpretara las cosas

"de acuerdo…nos vemos" finalizo, pero antes de salir, le dirigió una ultima mirada al pelilavanda

"si, claro… nos vemos" volvio su cabeza hacia arriba _'Donde estas, necesito encontrarte para no sentirme solo, porque se que tu te sientes igual que yo en este mundo tan grande, donde… donde… solo sufrimos, pero… tengo el presentimiento de que no estas tan lejos, apenas fue derrotado Kai senti tu presencia mas fuerte, tienes que estar muy cerca, demasiado'_ penso mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza un pequeño frasco con una sustancia roja que sostenia en su mano…

"diablos… ahora que le pasara a Bryan?" se pregunto Tala fuera de la habitación del ya mencionado

"sucede algo?" pregunto Spencer al encontrar a Tala fuera de la habitación de Bryan, estaba algo pensativo

"no, nada, es solo que Bryan tiene algo y no quiere decirmelo" no supo porque se sintio molesto

"mmm… de verdad quieres saberlo?" le pregunto

"sabes algo?" se sorprendio el pelirrojo

"seria traicionar su confianza, pero si en verdad quieres saberlo te lo diré"

"claro que quiero saber"

"vamonos, este no es el lugar indicado" y ante esto Tala acepto y ambos salieron, y fue asi como Spencer le contó lo que le sucedia a Bryan y que lo tenia tan preocupado, cosa que Tala no podia creer…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"ahora solo me queda concentrar todo mi poder en Drigger, esta oscureciendo y necesito descansar, para pasado mañana estar listo para beyblatallar con aquella chica… el entrenamiento fue muy duro, pero no tanto como lo sera la batalla, y a todo esto que tengo que probar? Todo… sin duda alguna, probare que soy el mejor, aunque no deberia confiarme demasiado" hablaba consigo mismo, pero al acerlo no se fijo en la persona que venia delante suyo…

"si, es muy parecido al de Rei, me puede servir en mucho… bastante diria yo, ahora solo me queda entrenar con estas nuevas partes" decia mientras observaba el nuevo modelo de su blade, pues toda esa tarde se la habia pasado arreglandolo y haciendole unas mejoras, porque lo hacia él? Muy sencillo, no dejaria que un inútil bueno para nada tocara su Dranzer, eso nunca, y sin darce cuenta el bicolor chocó con la persona menos indicada, ya que en su mente solo estaba alcanzar la perfeccion con aquel nuevo Dranzer mejorado…

"ey, ten mas ciudado" esa voz, podia reconocerla entre miles

"Rei!"

"oh Kai, que diablos estabas haciendo, tu no eres de las personas que cometen este tipo de 'accidentes' "

"lo mismo te digo, que estabas haciendo para ser tan torpe y no fijarte"

"no creo que sea algo que te importe" kai gruño "pero de cualquier forma te lo diré para que estés presente, pasado mañana, mi Drigger tendra una cita con el Blade de aquella chica que te derroto" sonrio burlonamente

"Que!" la sorpresa de Kai no se hizo esperar, Rei batallaría con aquella chica que lo hizo añicos, sin duda alguna estarian los dos, y esa seria una perfecta oportunidad para derrotarlos a ambos "con que si, pues cuando menos te lo esperes, estare ahí, destrozando a tu Drigger y al de aquella estupida"

"pues no lo creas, porque yo la derrotare primero, ademas es una niña, que daño puede causarme, tu no pudiste derrotarla por que eres debil, que no ya te lo demostre?" sonrio dejando a relucir sus colmillos y cruzandose de brazos

"maldito seas Rei, pero ya veremos que puedes hacer ante ella, y creeme, no te sera facil"

"eso lo dices tu"

"de hecho, acabo de cambiar mis planes, primero vere como te destroza, y cuando lo haga, te veré sufrir como debiste hacerlo conmigo, pero te hacias el valiente y confiado, y eso no funciona Rei" menciono Kai callendo en la cuenta de que ese habia sido su error, se habia confiado en exceso, y eso fue lo que lo habia hecho perder, claro! Ahora lo sabia, y todo gracias a que?... a Rei "bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias Rei" y desaparecio entre la oscuridad de la noche con una sonrisa, por fin habia encontrado su error y no lo cometeria otra vez.

"ya me lo habian dicho, Kai estaba loco, pero lo acabo de confirmar, esta paranoico" y con esto retomo su camino _'porque me dio las gracias Kai? bah! Para lo que me importa, solo debo concentrarme y la derrotare fácilmente, solo es una chica, no me hara nada… es una chica, una debil chica…'_ y sin darce cuenta, estaba callendo en el mismo error de Kai.

TBC

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, tarde porque estaba en documentación para lo de la salida de la secundaria, el examen unico y toda la cosa… sorry u.u ,pero no sé, de repente se me vino a la cabeza inventar todo este choro XDDD, soy principiante, y se nota vas tantísimo, pero tengo la esperanza de que ire mejorando los fics que se me ocurran hacer (tengan por seguro que ninguno T.T) pero bueno, este es el primero, asi que hago todo lo que puedo bueno, la pareja ya la saben, espero hacer más en esta historia, y metere mas personajes, tal y como me lo dijeron por ahí, claro! De beyblade, porque luego me resulta incomodo leer fics en donde allan personajes que no conoces ., pero aca ya saben que soy yo … buuuaaa, Kai me dijo estupida T.T que mal, pero bueno… XDD

Gracias a todas por sus reviews… sigan mandando más para este capitulo

Sayonara! o

_**..:Maia Hayashibara:..**_


	4. VS White tigers y mas?

Hola a todas, pues trate de no tardar mucho con este nuevo capitulo T.T, me alegra que les este gustando este fic, porque a mi no XDDD, pero me sirven de consuelo para continuarlo, porque no tengo nada que hacer XDDD (no es cierto) bueno pero como que hay vá, (y yo que crei que no tenia imaginación ¬¬) pero ya saben, hago lo que puedo… en este capitulo, intentare aclarar algunas cosas, locas pero bueno… XDD

**+Capitulo 4+**

" el dia por fin llego, hoy me enfrentare a los White Tigers, espero ganar" menciono la chica de cabello largo

"de hecho… todos esperamos que ganes Maia" apoyaba Max "no es asi Tyson?" le cuestiono

"mmm… todavía no estoy seguro de que esa beybatalla se lleve a cabo" menciono un poco dudoso el moreno

"ya te dije que no debes preocuparte, ella saldrá victoriosa" le animo el rubio

"bien… si tu lo dices…" suspiro resignado "te deseo la mejor de las suertes amiga"

"bueno… por lo menos no pusiste mas peros, muchas gracias Tyson y Max"

"recuerda que siempre estaremos apoyandote en todo" le menciono el rubio a lo que la chica le sonrio "ahora debemos irnos al encuentro"

"que! De ninguna manera… ustedes no pueden ir" exclamo la chica

"porque no?" cuestiono confuso el moreno

"algo malo puede pasar, y ustedes siendo tan debiles pueden salir afectados, ademas la batalla es entre Rei y yo, nadie mas"

"eso si que no, no puedes prohibirnos algo asi, debemos ir contigo" se quejo Tyson

"ya dije que no, y es mi ultima palabra" menciono a lo que los chicos no tuvieron otra opcion que acerle caso "por cierto… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero y Hilary?" pregunto Maia

"ammm… dijo que hoy no vendria que porque tenia mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo acá" menciono un poco triste Tyson, cosa que Max noto

"vaya! Me sorprende que siendo tu novia, hoy no venga a verte como a diario lo hace"

"ni me hables de ella" menciono un poco molesto el poseedor de Dragoon "mas bien se fue de vacaciones a no se donde…"

"diablos, ustedes ni parecen novios, porque?" cuestiono la chica

"ay, no lo sé, es ella que desde hace unos dias empezo a actuar raro, no quiere que me le acerque"

'_perfecto'_ "pues me da mucha lastima por ti Tyson" finalizo la chica para salir a lo que seria el encuentro "hablaremos de esto mas tarde!" alcanzo a gritar desde afuera

"que raro, porque me hara todas esas preguntas?" se dirigio a Max quien se veia un poco triste

"no lo sé" menciono desanimado

"que tienes Max?... hace un momento te veias alegre, porque ese cambio de actitud?"

"no, no tengo nada, estoy bien, solo pensaba que lo que dijo Maia, en cierto modo… pudiese tener razon" dijo dudoso

"que! A que viene todo esto Max? Yo estoy bien y mi relacion con Hilary va de las mil maravillas" termino un poco enfadado para después irse de ahí, pero algo se lo impidio, la mano de Max "y ahora que?"

"solo una pregunta Tyson" dijo un poco temeroso

"cual?"

"que paso entre nosotros dos?"

con aquella simple y sencilla pregunta basto para dejar a Tyson paralizado y sin habla… ¿Qué paso entre ellos? Eso ni él lo sabia, solo sabia que a sus vidas llego esta chica, Hilary, pero fue raro, ya que al verla se enamoro de esta, causando perder a sus mejores amigos… aun asi no le importo, con tal de estar con Hilary aceptaria todo, pero no lo sabia, no lo sabia, que diablos le habia pasado, que diablos le habia hecho a Max?... "no lo sé, solo llego Hilary y todo cambio…" termino para librarse del agarre del rubio y desaparecer

"si claro, … extraño mucho a los chicos, pero más a tí" pero era inútil, Tyson ya se habia marchado y lo hecho, hecho estaba

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"pensé que no vendrias" menciono el chico de ojos ámbar

"para tu desgracia… estoy aquí" caminaba lentamente hasta llegar a una corta distancia frente a Rei

"pues comencemos, te aseguro que te arrepentiras el haber retado a los White Tigers de esa manera, y el haber interrumpido mi batalla contra Kai" menciono para ponerse en posición de lanzar

"uuyy perdón" menciono con burla "no pense que tuveras una cita con él, de verdad lo lamento" respondio con tristeza y lamento fingido

"ya me las pagaras" murmuro

"aay! Que lastima que tú, teniendo unos ojos tan bellos, seas taan ingenuo, lastima… nadie es perfecto" termino para después colocar su blade en el lanzador lista para comenzar

"tres… dos… uno… Let it Rip!" gritaron ambos para lanzar sus blades, quienes chocaron provocando una honda de poder entre si, causando que sus respectivos dueños evitaran ser lanzados gracias a ello, Drigger parecia no moverse, mientras el Blade de Maia giraba a su alrededor…

'_mmm… Rei es equilibrio, creo saber lo que tengo que hacer'_ "adelante shade!" Grito a su bit

"tan temprano empiezas? No hagas esto aburrido niña" Rei estaba muy confiado, aquella chica no iba a vencerlo

"dí lo que quieras" Shade parecia aumentar la velocidad mientras seguia girando, aprisionando a Drigger, quien empezaba a moverse y en accion

"vamos Drigger! Haz lo tuyo!"

Drigger empezó a golpear a Shade, o mejor dicho, intento golpearla, ya que esta giraba velozmente al grado de desaparecer, Rei ya no sabia que hacer ante aquel movimiento, no podia verla, y empezaba a caer en la desesperación, algo debia hacer, pero donde estaba?

"parece que estas perdido Rei" menciono una voz tras del chino

"Kai!" menciono sorprendido, porque tenia que llegar en ese preciso momento, que no sabia que hacer en aquella batalla

"te lo dije Rei, estas acabado" rio friamente

"exacto… y eso no te recuerda a algo Kai?" le pregunto Maia con la misma sonrisa

"maldita… pero sé bien lo que tengo que hacer para derrotarte" contesto el bicolor

"mmm… lo dudo" menciono divertida y burlesca "es muy difícil que alguien me gane… no es haci Rei?"

"ghrrr" gruño el oji-ambarino

"que pasa, todavía no me encuentras? … pues es una lastima, porque tu tiempo se acabo"

'_no… no puedo dejar que me derrote, que dirá mi pandilla ante esto, que dirá Kai… Nooo!' _ "Drigger Ataca!" grito Rei, y para sorpresa de Maia y Kai, empezo a moverse con rápidez por todos lados, y en el momento menos esperado, golpeo a Shade provocando que está disminuyera su velocidad, reapareciendo a vista de los presentes ahí…

"increíble…" murmuro Kai

"whoow, me sorprendes, por fin hiciste algo bueno Rei, te felicito, pero… eso no servira de nada, lo único que provocaste es una derrota rapida y sin piedad" menciono tranquila y serena "ja… ¡¡¡Shade-la acaba con él!" y una luz ilumino todo él lugar, tal cual habia pasado aquella vez cuando se enfrento a Kai, pero esta vez no habia hecho añicos al blade rival

"Nooo! Drigger!" gritó Rei viendo como su blade caia a sus pies, un poco quemado y sin unas piezas, tales como el anillo de equilibrio y el anillo de defensa

"lo acabo" volvio a murmurar Kai sorprendido, que era lo que habia hecho aquella chica?

"eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado Rei, eso nunca es bueno sabes?" menciono Maia mientras capturaba a Shade en su mano

'_cierto'_ pensó el bicolor

"y de una vez advierto, que yo nunca acepto las revanchas, para mí eso ya es una perdida de tiempo, los resultados siempre serán iguales" y con esto ultimo se giró para marcharse

"esperá!" le llamo Kai

"que quieres?" menciono Maia volteando su mirada

"como te llamas?" le cuestino

"mmm… _'buena pregunta_ _porque odio que me digan niña'_ Maia… nos vemos chicos" regreso su mirada al frente y se marcho

"Maia…" mumuro para sus adentros. Bajo su mirada, y ahí estaba el chino que bien conocía observando su blade "yo… te lo adverti" le dijo

"callate, tu eres la ultima persona a la que quiero escuchar ahora, esa niña me las pagará"

"que no escuchaste… ella no volvera a beybatallar contigo, no ves que le das lastima?" sonrio para sus adentros, siempre que estaba con Rei… actuaba de una forma diferente, y no sabia porque, tal vez eran los viejos recuerdos

"hazme el favor de recoger tu lengua" le dijo levantandose mientras revisaba su blade, ahora tenia que arreglar ese 'pequeño' problema

"de cualquier modo…" silencio

"que?" pregunto al bicolor al notar que este no terminaba de hablar

"nuestra batalla sigue pendiente" y con esto copio la accion de la chica, se marchó

"eso es seguro" termino de decir y de igual modo comenzo a caminar para después sonreir, pero… porque lo hacia? Se supone que deberia estar triste y en un mal estado por lo que le pasó, pero no lo estaba porque él no era orgulloso como Kai, que al parecer si le habia afectando mucho por lo que le contaron por ahí, lo conocía bien, él solo aceptaba su derrota como buen beyluchador que era, porque bien la chica esta… Maia, tenia razón, se habia confiado y lo aceptaba, y es que realmente pensaba que ellas eran débiles, hasta hoy, ya que varias veces habia beyblatallado contra Mariah, y el resultado siempre era el mismo, la chica rosada siempre perdía, pero el día de hoy habia aprendio una leccion, tal vez deberia ver mas seguido a Maia, para que le enseñara una que otra tecnica, hasta eso no le parecia tan malo, si… sería vergonzoso que una chica le enseñase, pero valdría la pena no, Maia no parecia ser tan frivola y mala, como Kai, bueno, tampoco consideraba que Kai fuera asi, pero porque?... lo veia actuar hacia las demás personas, y era un completo engreido, pero cada vez que intercambiaba palabras con él, no se le dirigía de una manera tan… grosera, por así decirlo, era diferente con él, y a todo esto, porque últimamente pensaba mucho en Kai?... cada vez que lo hacia, simpre le venia un sentimiento de… de… de que, no lo sabía, tal vez solo era el hecho de lo pasado hace años , que de repente esa amistad se esfumo convirtiéndose en rivalidad, si claro, era por eso que Kai era diferente con él, pero no sabia porque se habia dado aquel hecho de la enemistad, bueno… lo pensaría despues, ahora lo único importante era como iba a decirle a su pandilla lo que le habia sucedido... y ya después vería la forma de arreglar su blade, pero para eso tendría que visitar a un viejo amigo… que según él, habia quedado en el pasado…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Ya llegue!... uhm?" se sorprendio al ver a Max incado, mirando su reflejo en el estanque "que pasa Max?"

"ah, Maia… que tal la batalla?" se repuso de su sorpresa

"pues gané" le contesto mientras se acercaba a él y se incaba a su lado

"lo sabía, tu nunca pierdes, es una lastima que no aceptes revanchas" sonrio un poco desanimado

"olvida eso y dime que tienes?"

"aah… nada, es solo que estoy pensando en algo"

"en que?... en Tyson?" le cuestino sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

"que?..." le sorprendio lo que habia dicho la chica, acaso se habia dado cuenta?

"mmm…lo sabia… sinceramente para mí, Hilary es una perra arrastrada y va a pagar todo el daño que hizo" y dicho aquello se puso de pie "tu no te preocupes Max" y se metío al dojo, no sin antes escuchar lo que Max iba a decir

"y exactamente que daño hizo?" se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a seguir a la chica para que le respondiera

"mmm… yo confio mucho en ti Max, pero ahora no puedo decirte nada" y termino la accion de ingresar al dojo

"Maia…"

Dentro del dojo, Maia buscaba a Heero, y a su camino se encontro a Tyson

"oye gordo, no has visto a tu hermano?" le pregunto

"Como me llamaste! Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no estoy gordo, baje de peso" y con ese comentario empezo a alardear de su 'escultural' cuerpo

"gracias a mí, desde que llegue, solo te he permitido comer lo necesario…" y comenzo a caminar prosiguiendo con su búsqueda "ah!... y no me lo agradezcas… malagradecido" murmuro lo ultimo para continuar

"Que, no soy malagradecido, y si buscas a Heero, me parecio verlo en la habitación del abuelo" dijo inútilmente, pues Maia lo habia dejado hablando solo… "T.T porque nunca me hace caso"

Maia buscaba por los pasillos de la casa, habitación por habitación, y no lo hallaba, _'donde diablos se metio'_ ,bien, ya habia buscado por toda la casa, ahora solo restaba buscar en la habitación del abuelo, pero no queria hacerlo, la ultima vez que entro, encontro al abuelo desnudo practicando con una espada, tan solo de pensar ingresar a aquella habitación de nuevo, un escalofrío recorria desde su nuca, toda su columna vertebral, hasta la parte baja, no quería entrar, pero le urgía hablar con Heero, tendría que arriesgarse, era cuestion de vida o muerte "tal vez solo exagero" se dijo a si misma, trago saliva y comenzo a acercar su mano a la puerta para abrirla, tenia mucho miedo, pero debia hacerlo si queria hablar con Heero, ya faltaba menos, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando de repente esta se abrió de golpe "aaahhh!" grito Maia cayéndose de sentón en el piso

"Oh perdón, estas bien?" pregunto Heero dandole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"no! No estoy bien" dijo levantándose ella sola "me asustaste!" le reclamo enojada

"nunca te habia visto así" le menciono Heero entre sorprendido y divertido

"asi como?" le pregunto la chica mientras se sobaba el trasero

"quiero decir que es la primera vez que no te veo tan seria, tan fría como sueles serlo, todo lo contrario"

"eso no importa ahora, te estaba buscando"

" a mi?... y a mi porque?" estaba algo confundido

"necesito hablar contigo, confesarte algunas cosas" dijo ya seria

"de acuerdo, pasa" le dijo para sorpresa de Maia

"no! Ahí no, mejor en otro lugar, mmm… te parece si salimos?"

"esta bien… lo que tu quieras" le dijo extrañado para empezar a seguir a la chica que habia emprendido la marcha hacia fuera del dojo, y asi caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecia el parque, de nuevo estaban en aquel lugar, y de nuevo hablarian, solo que esta vez las cosas eran al reves… Maia estaba preparada para hablar, y confesaria todo lo que le pasaba y lo que sabía, tenia que librarse peso de conciencia de alguna forma y Heero era la persona mas indicada para ello… y es que ya no queria ver sufrir a los chicos, tal vez le ayudaria a arreglar algunas cosas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Kai… veo que ya estas mejor después de lo que te pasó" le dijo Tala

"ni tanto" fue su fría respuesta

"hubo alguna novedad?" le cuestiono el pelirrojo

"ninguna" se detuvo un momento "pensandolo mejor, sólo una"

"cual?"

"Rei peleo contra aquella chica, y fue derrotado"

"la misma que…"

"si, la misma" le interrumpio el bicolor, evitando que le recordase la suya

"que sorpresa, hasta que algo bueno pasa por estos malditos callejones" hablo Bryan quien apenas se habia metido en la conversación

"Bryan!" exclamo sorprendido Tala, pues después de haberse enterado se sus 'secretos' ya no lo veia de la misma forma

"porque me miras asi?" le cuestiono al pelirrojo, pues esa mirada le molestaba, parecia mas de lastima que otra cosa

"no… nada, y Kai, se supo la identidad de aquella chica?" trato de evitar una discusión con Bryan

"si" respondió fríamente

"y…?" pregunto Spencer quien acababa de llegar

"se hace llaman… Maia"

"Queee!" fue la sorpresiva interrogacion de Tala y Spencer, quienes rápidamente voltearon a ver a Bryan que se encontaba perplejo ante aquella respuesta

"pasa algo?" pregunto Kai, pero nadie respondio

"Maia…" murmuro Tala _'Maia por fin aparecio,… Bryan'_

**TBC**

La verdad es que ya no sé lo que estoy haciendo T.T (ni yo misma estoy entendiendo el nudo de este fic) pero bueno, como dije, tardo en actualizar por una de tres:

1: porque no tengo tiempo

2: porque no se me ocurre nada T.T

3: porque tengo hueva XDDD (vaya contratiempo u.ú)

Pero sí lo termino, todavía me falta mucho, pero si puedo, es fácil y lo voy a lograr XDDDD

_**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews n.n**_

_**..:Maia Hayashibara:..**_


	5. La verdad de una hermana

Hola!

Pues primeramente perdón por la tardanza… es que la escuela no me deja para más T.T bueno, aca el quinto capítulo…

**+ Capitulo 5 +**

"te entendemos Rei, sabemos que diste lo mejor de ti" le conforto Lee

"si, será para la próxima" sonrió Mariah

"Gracias chicos, lo aprecio"

"ya sabes Rei, siempre te estaremos apoyando" menciono kevin

"si viejo" respondio Gary

"muchas gracias en verdad, ahora lo unico que me queda por hacer es reparar a mi Drigger, si que me dio un paliza Maia"

"Maia?" fue la interrogante de todos

"si Maia, asi se llama la chica,… por cierto Mariah, cuando repare mi blade, me harias el favor de entrenar conmigo?" le pregunto a la pelirrosa

"Claro! Estoy para servirte Rei" amplio aun mas su sonrisa

"Genial!" le respondió con la misma "bueno… tendrán que esperarme, ire a reponer mi blade con un conocido"

"iras con quien creo que…"

"claro, no tengo mas remedio, es al único que conozco por aquí" Rei le interrumpió a Lee

"de acuerdo, te esperaremos" menciono Gary

"solo no tardes" le siguió Mariah

"esta bien, ahora regreso, Mariah empieza a calentar para que me muestres todo lo que tienes"

"y así lo haré" dijo confiada

Rei caminaba por las calles '_aun es muy temprano, espero que ya haya abierto, mmm… hace tiempo que no pasaba por estas calles, aproximadamente nueve años, aun lo recuerdo, solíamos juntarnos tanto, hasta que llego esa niña todo cambio, arruino nuestra amistad"_ pensaba mientras pasaba a un lado de un dojo que bien conocía, _'mmm… me pregunto que estara haciendo él, echaré un vistazo'_ y ágilmente brinco en una de las bardas que rodeaban al dojo (como en ranma XDD) y miro un instante hasta que vio a un chico rubio que pasaba por uno de los pasillo "ahí esta" se dijo, eso quería decir que aun no abrían el establecimiento donde pensaba ir a reponer a su Drigger "tengo que llamarlo… MAX!"

"uhm?..." volteo un poco confundido cuando… "tú!" se sorprendio al verlo ahí, y como no iba a hacerlo después de ya casi nueve años de no tener comunicación con él "que haces aquí?" le dijo para acercarse a él un poco alegre

"solo te buscaba porque necesito que me ayudes con mi blade" le dijo mientras de otro brinco caía justo frente a Max

"solo para eso?" pregunto un poco decepcionado

"si" fue su dura respuesta

"……de acuerdo, entonces… acompáñame, necesitamos ir a la BB Shop, ahí tengo todo" y así fue como se dirigieron al lugar mencionado, caminando y en silencio, cada uno dentro de sus pensamientos

'_es raro estar con Max después de mucho tiempo, aparte de que ya no lo veía, bueno… de vez en cuando lo divisaba con Tyson por las calles que me pertenecen, veo que la amistad de ellos se mantuvo viva, me alegro por ambos'_ dijo mientras caminada un poco atrás de Max observándolo

'_que lastima que Rei solo me buscó para eso, Maia debio darle una batalla dura,… yo mas que nadie lamento lo que paso años atrás y que se hayan alejado de esa manera tomando un camino que no es el correcto, convertirse en beyluchador de la calle no era necesariamente una opcion… como extraño tanto los viejos tiempos' _pensaba el rubio mientras llegaban al lugar "bien, llegamos"

"ya era hora"

Max abria el establecimiento, y una vez terminada su labor, ingreso indicándole a Rei que pasara, el cual obedecio

"y como que piezas deseas?" le pregunto Max

"nada de eso, yo se que tu sabes de este tipo de cosas, asi que toma" y le dio su blade "haz lo que puedas para arreglarlo"

"…de acuerdo" dijo un poco dudoso Max recibiendo el blade en sus manos _'cielos… pues que fue lo que le hizo Maia'_

"tomate tu tiempo" menciono, y después de unos minutos de silencio… "y… como ha estado Tyson?" le pregunto tratando de hacer conversación

"bien, es solo tiene unos problemas con su… novia" termino diciendo algo triste

"asi que todavía esta con ella eh?" menciono mientras se recargaba en la vitrina que tenia piezas de blade exhibidas, donde apoyo su rostro en sus manos, en una pose de total aburrimiento

"si…" dijo mientras desarmaba a Drigger, cosa que le fue muy facil debido al estado en el que estaba, ya no necesitaba desarmarlo más

"cuanto lo siento por él, me da lastima, Hilary no vale la pena"

"tu también?" pregunto sorprendido Max

"yo también que?"

"hablas así de Hilary… porque?"

"que yo también hablo así de Hilary?... pues quien mas tiene la razón?"

"emmm…" dudo un momento en hablarle de la persona quien lo había derrotado y dicho lo mismo, pero se arriesgo "Maia"

"Maia, la conoces?" se soprendio enderezándose por completo, acaso conocía a aquella chica?

"… si" le contesto el rubio

"de donde?... como es que la conoces"

"bueno… hace tiempo, por un accidente que tuvo?"

"un accidente!" se sorprendio "y sabes donde esta?"

"no, por ahora no lo sé… pero esta viviendo en el dojo Kinomiya"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Maia dijiste!" menciono Bryan apenas saliendo de Shock, pero rapidamente se repuso de su sorpresa y salio velozmente del lugar

"Bryan!" menciono Tala para ir tras el peli-lavanda

"que diablos pasa aquí?" cuestiono Kai molesto por el hecho de no estar 'bien informado' de la situación

"ya lo sabras Kai" fue la respuesta de Spencer quien trato de salir tambien pero fue detenido por las palabras de Kai

"no! Quiero saberlo ahora" reclamo con una mirada fria

"creo que no tengo otra opcion para contigo Kai" menciono resignado Spencer "bien… lo que sucede es que hace tiempo, aproximadamente tres meses…"

_························· **Flash Back** ························_

"Bryan… que es lo que tienes, últimamente has estado muy pensativo" Spencer trataba de averiguar el estado de su compañero

"no es nada, olvidalo" fue la simple respuesta de Bryan

"no… algo estas ocultando, tal vez si me dices podria ayudarte"

"no le dices a nadie?" fue la pregunta del pelilavanda

"claro que no lo hare"

"pues yo tampoco" menciono con un tono de burla

"muy gracioso… Bryan estoy hablando en serio"

"pues yo tambien"

"sabias que de alguna forma te desahogas cuando cuentas a alguien tus problemas?" menciono Spencer

"… tal vez,… tengas razon…" Bryan empezaba a enderezarse de su cama, pues todo ese tiempo de hallaba recostado en esta "pasa que…" pauso un momento, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad a Spencer, pero de alguna forma le ayudaria "cuando era niño… yo era muy feliz al lado de mis padres, todo iba de las mil maravillas, siempre me cumplian todos mis caprichos, y todo lo que queria, nunca me faltaba, pero… siempre crei que era hijo unico… pues siempre estaba solo cuando mis padres salian de casa a arreglar asuntos de negocios, hasta que una vez los escuche a ellos… a mis padres que discutían sobre algo, o mas bien sobre alguien, asi que habian decidido ir a un internado, en realidad no era un internado, mas bien era una abadia, yo iba con ellos, pues nunca me les despegaba… y" pauso un momento "ahí la ví, era la persona por la que mis padres peleaban, ahí estaba… mi hermana, una hermana de la que no sabia su existencia, desde ese preciso momento mi vida cambio para con mis padres, desde esa vez que la vi no supe mas de ella, pero sabia que era maltratada en ese lugar mas físicamente que psicológicamente, mis padres la tomaban como una niña loca e inútil, por eso habían decidido llevarla a ese lugar… después paso el tiempo y me entro mas la curiosidad por saber de ella, tenia todo el derecho de saberlo como su hermano que era, pero mis padres nunca hablaban de eso conmigo, en varias ocaciones me encerraban en mi habitación para que les evitara un problema sobre hablar de mi hermana, no se porque motivo no querian que lo hiciera… era muy raro eso, y asi volvio a pasar el tiempo, y ya estaba mas que arto de aquella situación, haci que decidi confrontar a mis padres e invitarlos, o mas bien obligarlos a que me dijesen porque esa actitud suya… pero fue inútil, y al igual que mi hermana, me encerraron en aquel lugar" se paro y se dirigió a la ventana mirando afuera, la luna ya estaba presente "pase el tiempo ahí, con ustedes… lo recuerdas Spencer?"

"como olvidar aquellos días… eran horribles" respondió el mas alto

"… pero es raro, ya que estando en el mismo lugar, nunca llegue a ver de nuevo a mi hermana" volteo a ver a Spencer "tiempo después fue cuando ocurrio aquel accidente en la abadia, donde todos pudimos escapar del lugar, y nunca me imagine que la causante de todo ese desastre habia sido mi hermana, ya que escuche por ahí, que habian hecho un experimento con ella recien habia llegado al lugar, perforaron su oreja incrustándole un pequeño tubo con un liquido rojo"

"y eso para que?" fue la interrogativa del rubio

"según para que se superara en el Beyblade, y mientras iba mejorando, los científicos aprovecharían para sacar todo su potencial y hacer de las suyas… dominar al mundo con la ayuda de mi hermana, y eso es completamente demente e idiota, pero gracias a eso mi hermana pudo destruir la habitación donde experimentaban con ella, que era la cabeza del lugar, esos estupidos no sabia lo que hacian con ella… pobre de Maia"

"Maia dices, ese era el nombre de tu hermana"

"no era, ES el nombre de mi hermana, después de que todos escapamos de aquel lugar, ella también lo hizo, y es asi como ya no supe mas de ella" concluyo su historia Bryan

"vaya… eso si que fue bastande fuerte" el rubio estaba muy sorprendido "y después que paso con tus padres?"

"algo muy raro paso después de lo de la abadia, ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y murieron"

"lo siento Bryan"

"no lo sientas… era lo menos que se merecían por causarnos tanto daño a mi y a Maia"

"y es por eso que piensas en eso todo el tiempo?" pregunto el chico mayor

"no… no es en eso que pienso, lo unico en lo que pienso es en encontrar a Maia, es todo" y con esto se dirigio a la salida, después de todo ya no sentia ese peso encima suyo, de verdad le habia ayudado tanto confiarle a Spencer su horrible pasado…

"me alegra que hayas confiado en mí Bryan, ten por seguro que encontraras a tu hermana" … Spencer se encontaba ahora solo en la habitación del pelilavanda

_·························**End** **Flash Back** ························_

"eso nunca me lo imagine" el bicolor estaba algo confuso, pero su orgullo le impedia hacerlo notar

"ya vez que si, prometí no decir nada, pero lo hice"

Kai no dijo mas y se encerro en su habitación…

'_esa niña es muy fuerte, de algo sirvio que la manipularan de esa manera… pero que diablos estoy pensando, estar en esa abadia no se lo deseo a nadie, malditos sean, después de todo le debemos a Maia nuestra libertad, eramos maltratados por ellos, yo siempre vi a Maia como una simple enemiga, una chica cualquiera, pero nunca me imagine que habia tenido el mismo pasado que nosotros, un pasado mucho peor, fueron unos canallas al haber lastimado a una niña así, con la muerte no pagaban el daño que hicieron… debieron sufrir mas, por la culpa de mi abuelo fui a dar en ese lugar también, separándome de mis amigos... que diablos… Desde que momento yo tuve amigos? Nunca, el hecho de que estuve un par de veces con ellos no quiere decir que son mis amigos… yo nunca tuve amigos, de ser así, no hubieran permitido que me llevaran a aquel lugar… genial, ahora los estoy culpando por las acciones de mi abuelo, que ahora se pudre en el infierno, pero ahora que lo pienso mas detalladamente, mi abuelo no hizo todo esto solo'_ pensaba Kai mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el colchón _'Desde que escapamos, decidí beybatallar en las calles yo solo, pero al ver de nuevo a los demás, Tala, Bryan y Spencer opte por formar una pandilla con ellos, siempre habíamos sido los mas fuertes en la abadía, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver de nuevo a Rei quien ya se había adelantado mucho antes con su propia pandilla… siempre me pregunte, porque Rei había hecho aquello, él no era de esos chicos rebeldes que hacían lo que querían en las calles, ni mucho menos pisotear a los beyluchadores, porque habia cambiado su actitud?' _Kai no lograba entender toda su confusion _'ahora que… también pudo haber tenido la culpa aquella chica… Hilary, causo muchos problemas desde su llegada'_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"bueno… primeramente voy a contarte de algo que me entere desde hace tiempo" hablo Maia rompiendo el silencio que habia estado presente desde su llegada "es sobre Hilary…"

"te escucho" Heero puso suma atención a la chica, debia ser algo importante hablando de la pelicastaña

"bien… hace aproximadamente dos años que llegue, Tyson me ayudo mucho al recibirme en su casa, yo estaba en un muy mal estado, no se si lo recuerdes?" pregunto a Heero

"claro que lo recuerdo, te llevamos rapidamente al hospital debido a que caiste en estado de coma, del que no despertaste en un largo tiempo" respondio Heero "como la casa de Hilary quedaba cerca del mismo hospital donde estabas, optamos por dejarte ahí cuando ya habias despertado, para después reponerte completamente en el dojo"

"si, y gracias a eso, descubrí algunas cosas"

"y que cosas?" interrogo Kinomiya

"en la habitación de Hilary encontre un pequeño librillo cerrado con un candado"

"un diario…" susurro Heero

"exacto… abrí el candado con mucho cuidado y este cedió, y en el pude leer la verdadera cara de Hilary…escuchame Heero, Hilary no es lo que piensan, ella es una farsante, una vil mentirosa"

"de que hablas?"

"de que ella fue la culpable de que Max y Tyson terminaran con una relación que recién había comenzado, los engaño a ambos, para que se odiasen, pero afortunadamente el sentimiento pudo mas con la razón, y ellos ahora son amigos, pero no son lo suficientemente felices, me entiendes? Aparte esta engañando a Tyson, tu mas que nadie sabe que yo no miento" la chica estaba mas seria que de costumbre

"Maia lo que me dices es cierto?" Heero estaba mas que sorprendido _'ya sospechaba de esa Hilary' _ pensó

"si, y eso no es todo, en el diario Hilary dice que también fue la causante de que terminaran con una amistad cuando niños, no dice el nombre de sus otros amigos, pero asegura que son otros dos chicos, a los que también separo, y que con ayuda de sus padres, hizo que encerraran a uno de ellos en una abadía, una que conozco muy bien, Hilary es una maldita mentirosa" termito por apretar su puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas

"sé a que chicos se refiere, pero de que abadía hablas?" Heero estaba mas que desesperado por saber toda la verdad "vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí" le conforto al ver el estado de la chica

"una en donde… pase una parte de mi vida, desde que yo era una niña" menciono "donde me hicieron sufrir mucho" termino

"como esta eso?" no entendía nada de lo que la chica le decía

"mis padres me encerraron en ese lugar, donde solo me enseñaban a jugar Beyblade, para que fuera mejor día con día, y alcanzar la perfección que tanto prometían, pero yo no podía… yo odiaba el beyblade, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, era por eso que me dañaban" empezaba a temblar "es por eso que odio el beyblade más que a nada, ellos solo querían usarme, y al hacer un ultimo experimento conmigo, fracasaron y… me puse fuera de control, tanto que… destruí el lugar" concluyo

"destruir el lugar! y es así como escapaste de ahí, y llegaste a nosotros"

"si… escape de ahí, … pero después de un tiempo de viajar y controlarme, me enfrente a unos chicos que casi acababan conmigo, así que dí lo mejor de mí y quedamos empatados, era en cuestión de beyblade…" pauso un momento "yo no debo perder una beybatalla, no debo perder o de lo contrario moriría" termino con la mirada perdida a ninguna parte

"como que morirías? Eso no es posible Maia" se paro de golpe Heero, eso ya era sumamente serio

"si, es posible" miro a Heero que se encontraba frente a ella "ves esto?" le mostró su oreja, donde tenia un pequeño tubo en el cual tenia un liquido rojizo, el tubo ya casi estaba lleno por este

"que es eso?" cuestiono el mayor

"esto es mi vida, si yo llegara a perder en el beyblade, el liquido desaparece, y yo moriré, y si gano, este aumentara, pero solo aumenta una pequeñísima cantidad" menciono la chica para taparse de nuevo el oído con su cabello

"y en caso de que empataras? Que pasaría" dijo volviéndose a sentar a un lado de Maia

"exactamente lo que me paso aquella vez que caí en coma, pues mi ultima pelea había sido con aquellos chicos, como pude llegue acá y Tyson me ayudo, y… paso lo que paso" termino poniéndose de pie

"… no se que decirte Maia, comprendo todo esto, ahora sé porque no aceptas las revanchas, eso debe ser muy arriesgado" menciono el peliazul viendo a la chica

"y lo es, pero ahora que lo sabes todo, necesito que me ayudes para con los chicos, no me gusta verlos sufrir, creeme, no es agradable sentirse así" bajo la mirada mientras recordaba aquellas frías sensaciones

"claro que te ayudare, Hilary debe pagar por todo lo que hizo" estaba mas que seguro de que así seria

"a Hilary no la toques!" reclamo Maia para sorpresa de Heero "yo me encargare de ella" Heero asintió con la cabeza "ahora lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar a esos dos chicos" en el instante se levanto, caminada de un lado a otro mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca, tapándosela mientas miraba el suelo

"pero no están lejos de aquí… hasta tu misma los conoces" esas ultimas palabras dichas por el peliazul desconcertaron a Maia "los derrotaste a ambos"

"de que hablas?" le cuestiono al mayor, pues no recordaba con certeza… ya había derrotado a varios chicos "quienes son?"

"pues Kai y Rei…"

_TBC_

Gracias por sus reviews…

_**..:Maia Hayashibara:..**_

_Seré de una manera… pero la verdad es que engaño a todos_


	6. Recuerdos y un Encuentro

**+ Capitulo 6 +**

"y porque esta viviendo en ese lugar?" fue la pregunta ruda que le hizo al rubio

"bueno… es complicado de explicar" decia Max el cual ya no estaba concentrado en Drigger

"intentalo!!" mas que una suplica había parecido una orden

"mmm… todo comenzo cuando Tyson y yo…"

Max empezo a recordar lo sucedido casi dos años atrás…

"íbamos caminando por la calle, estaba lloviendo si mal no recuerdo… como al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Heero, estábamos planeando hacer una pequeña fiesta y hablábamos de ello, para ese día habíamos decidido salir a comprara algunas cosas, y como sabíamos que la lluvia no pararía, no perderíamos mas tiempo en ir a comprarlas, tan concentrados estábamos en ello que no nos dimos cuenta de que caminábamos hacia un cuerpo tirado, en medio de la lluvia, me asuste al verlo, lo primero que pensé es que era un cadáver, entonces Tyson decidió acercársele y observar, aquel cuerpo estaba boca abajo, así que Tyson lo volteo y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al observar que se trataba de una chica, así que rápidamente busco su pulso, la chica estaba viva para nuestro alivio, entonces decidimos cargarla y llevarla con nosotros a una clínica, que nos quedaba de paso, y eso fue lo que hicimos, el medico dijo que la lleváramos a un Hospital, que la chica estaba grave, estaba a punto de caer en coma, y rápidamente Tyson llamo a Heero para que nos ayudase con la chica, este no tardo en llegar y así como llego, llevamos a la chica al hospital, y ahí se quedo… desafortunadamente cayó en el estado que el medico anterior nos había mencionado, en coma… por un largo año, sus signos vitales no respondían, parecía estar muerta, pero no era así, para después del año, inesperadamente reacciono, estuvimos ahí con ella desde esa vez, pero parecía haber perdido la memoria puesto que no recordaba nada, pero poco a poco fue recuperándose, aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, ya que a causa de ello se ponía en un mal estado y no paraba de gritar, llorar, mencionar cosas extrañas… sobre un experimento… un lugar, sobre unas personas… en verdad sufría mucho por sus recuerdos.

Después decidimos que dejarla en la casa de Hilary seria lo mejor, ya que nos quedaba cerca y porque el doctor decía que era lo más conveniente, por si algo le llegaba a pasar en su estado, y así lo hicimos… Hilary nunca tuvo objeción con ello, es mas, parecía agradarle mucho la idea, y ya no habían mas dudas. Después de que se recupero totalmente, nos dimos cuenta de que no era muy… sociable que digamos, pero si muy agradecida, pero algo era muy raro… después de que Hilary la había aceptado gustosamente en su casa para que se recuperase, ella nunca se lo agradeció, parecía no caerle bien de alguna forma, pero eso es algo que casi no nos importo, pensábamos que seguramente era cosas de chicas. Después hicimos una muy buena amistad con Maia, pues nos habíamos enterado poco antes de que se recuperara que ese era su nombre, mas de su propia identidad no recuerda mucho, según ella dice que fue manipulada, pero ya no nos quiso hablar mas de eso, después urgentemente Maia quería salir de casa de Hilary, y Tyson la recibió en la suya…nunca supimos porque esa decisión tan repentina, y… hasta la fecha ha estado con nosotros, con la gente es… distante y poco sociable, pero con nosotros es muy buena amiga…" termino su relato.

"interesante… tal vez salio de la casa de la bruja porque se dio cuenta de cómo era ésta" se burlo el chino

"en serio no entiendo, que es lo que hizo Hilary? que tan grave es?" le cuestiono el Rubio al oriental

"ten por seguro que muchas cosas graves… no las recuerdas porque eras muy chico, difícil de entender eh?"

"si me dijeras aunque sea una, entendería…" replico el yanqui

"pues digamos que…" se volteo recargándose en la vitrina con sus brazos dándole la espalda a Max "tuvo que ver 'algo' entre Tyson y tu"

"entre Tyson y yo?" confundido

"ay yanqui, en verdad no se si eres o te haces…" Max baja su cabeza triste "es que estas ciego?... es obvio que gracias a Hilary ustedes dos están como están" Rei se veía un poco molesto

"que dices?!!" ahora estaba sorprendido

"Hilary es la culpable de todo..." suspiro Rei "ella los engaño, por eso pelearon y… paso lo que paso" termino

Max no podía creer lo que le decía… acaso si había sido ella la culpable? Muchas veces se lo dijeron, pero nunca quiso escuchar, nunca había tenido problemas con Hilary, siempre la creyó amiga, aun después de que Tyson se fuera con ella, nunca tuvo nada en su contra… no hasta ahora, así que todo era cierto y Tyson seguía cegado por ella… aún.

"Rei…" le llamo Max a lo cual el mencionado volteo "y si lo sabias… porque nunca me dijiste nada" dijo en voz baja, mientras su ojos de llenaban de cristalinas lagrimas

"lo sabía… y estaba dispuesto a decírtelo, pero nunca pude, todo paso muy rápido, su pelea, cuando logró separarnos y lo más doloroso… cuando se llevaron a Kai" bajo la mirada "lo más doloroso para…" susurro sin terminar su frase pero Max lo escucho a la perfección.

"acaso… Kai… te…?" le pregunto un poco confundido.

"……" no hubo respuesta alguna… solo "vendré mañana por mi blade, no tardes" y con esto se apresuro a irse

"Rei… acaso tengo razón… acaso así fue?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un chico corría desesperadamente por las calles mirando de lado a lado, no hallaba a la persona de su búsqueda, así que decidió pararse a descansar un rato y tras él recién llegaba el pelirrojo

"nunca… pensé que… corrieras tan… rápido" menciono un agotado Tala tratando de recuperar el aliento

"porque diablos me sigues?" fue la seca y dura pregunta de Bryan

"porque… sé a quien estas buscando, y quiero ayudarte" Tala parecía sincero

"Que?" Bryan no le conocía aquella parte tan 'bondadosa' al pelirrojo "no se como te enteraste de esto, pero no necesito la ayuda de nadie… así que déjame en paz" acto seguido comenzó a caminar para seguir con su búsqueda

"no me importa lo que digas… yo te ayudare y punto" dijo para comenzar de nuevo su caminata tras del peli-lavanda

"que necio" fue el reproche que obtuvo por parte de Bryan

Mientras caminaban y discutían, no se daban cuenta de que se dirigían directo al parque, donde…

"no hablas en serio… Kai y Rei con Max y Tyson, nunca me lo imaginé" dijo una sorprendida Maia

"pues efectivamente, ellos cuatro fueron los protagonistas de una hermosa amistad, hasta que sucedió aquello"

"bueno, pues supongo que no será fácil con Kai… es muy… orgulloso" frunció un poco el ceño

"si… lo es y bastante, pero que le vamos a hacer?" menciono con un poco de burla

"es raro lo que vamos a hacer no te parece? Bien la relación de Max y Tyson pudo haber sido de juego, ellos eran muy chicos para saber lo que verdaderamente es el amor, no lo crees así?

"no, no lo creo" Maia se sorprendió " a lo que me refiero es a que ellos, siendo tan chicos, ya planeaban con casarse en un futuro, y según decían, nada se interpondría entre los dos" rió un poco al recordarlo…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_Flash Back_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"y bien? Piensan decirme la verdad?" fue la interrogativa de Heero

"pues la verdad, es que Maxie y yo vamos a casarnos, y nadie nos lo impedirá, no es así conejito?" volteo a ver a un pequeño rubio sonrojado

"si" susurro apenado y ocultándose un poco tras del peliazul.

"pero todavía son muy chicos" menciono Rei (no tan grande que digamos)

"además no creo que eso se pueda" prosiguió Kai

"claro que se puede!!" exclamo el pequeño Tyson "no es así hermano mayor?"

"ehh… bueno, todavía son muy chicos para eso, deberán esperar a crecer un poco más"

"mas tiempo no!!" chilló Tyson abrazando a Maxie

"cálmate Ty, Heero tiene razón, esperemos un poco más, sí?" reconforto al moreno que no paraba de llorar

"es una promesa?" pregunto Tyson

"es una promesa" y con ello entrelazaron sus dedos meniques para después regalarse un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla, para alegría de los otros

"no crees que son lindos Kai?" pregunto el gatito viéndolo

"lo son" respondió para voltear a mirar al pequeño neko, que al chocar su mirada con él, volteo rápidamente sonrojado, que para nada paso desapercibido por el nipón mayor

"ni hablar" mencionó sonriente Heero

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_End Flash Back_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"asi fue"

"eso fue lindo… o eso imagino" Maia no cabía en la sorpresa '_debieron ser muy tiernos'_ sonrió para sus adentros

"y claro que lo fue, que niños estos" volvió a sonreír

"bien… supongo que debo darte las gracias por… haberme escuchado, de verdad ya no aguantaba esto" fueron las palabras de la chica

"sabes que para eso estoy" acto seguido poso una mano sobre el hombro de Maia "confía en mi"

"eeh… gracias, pero tampoco te ilusiones" menciono mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso.

'Maia… en tan poco tiempo… haz cambiado mucho… que te hizo cambiar?... ahora te vez más … alegre' pensó Heero

"¡quieres apurate o te dejo… !" le llamó la chica sin voltear a verle…

"claro! … enseguida voy"

Frente a ellos dos rusos caminaban en sentido contrario, cada quien estaba concentrado es su pensamientos, y siguieron caminando, cuando estaban más de cerca, las miradas de Maia y Bryan se cruzaron, y pareció haberse detenido el tiempo para ambos, mirándose así nada mas hasta que…

"eres beyluchador?..." fue la pregunta de Maia para el peli-lavanda, lo que causo que pararan en seco Heero y Tala, el ultimo se sorprendió…

'_esa voz… la he escuchado en otra parte'_ pensó el pelirrojo

"si, porque?" fue la casi inaudible respuesta de Bryan

"para retarte…" dijo mientras mostraba su blade, y al desviar un poco la mirada observo que el chico no estaba solo, "para retarlos… porque sé que tu compañero también juega beyblade"

"que estas haciendo?" fue la pregunta del nipón mayor

"tu no te preocupes, después de todo lo que ha pasado, necesito un poco de acción… y un poco de vida" menciono mientras discreta e instintivamente llevaba su mano a su oreja derecha, volteándose así para acto seguido guiñarle un ojo a Heero para sorpresa del mismo.

'_hay algo en esta chica, mi presentimiento de encontrara a mi hermana de repente se hizo bastante fuerte, acaso ella…' _pero salio de sus pensamientos al ser interrumpido por su compañero

"Bryan, estas bien?" cuestiono el pelirrojo preocupado

"allá… en el lago" dijo Maia para señalar con el dedo índice el lugar y después dirigirse al mismo

"vamos" Bryan fue tras la chica dejando a Tala

"esta bien…" _'debe ser, aunque no estoy seguro'_ fue tras el pelilavanda

Y fue así como comenzaron la beybatalla, dos contra uno, puesto que la chica había decidido pelear con ambos a la vez, tal vez así seria mas divertido, y no se había equivocado… después de un corto tiempo los rusos estaban agotados, pero la chica parecía no querer acabar… no tan pronto.

"por favor… no me digan que ya se cansaron? Eso es inaceptable, no son lo suficientemente fuertes para mí" Maia estaba divertida… 'supongo que aún así… obtendré la vida que quiero' pensó

"callate!!" le grito Bryan a lo que Maia borro su sonrisa completamente, de una forma u otra, eso le había dolido

"no quiero… quien eres tu para ordenarme?... y por tal atrevimiento te dare tu leccion… Ataca Shade!!!" y la bestia sin aparecer, rápido saco a ambos blades de la 'competencia'

"shade…" fue el susurro de Bryan, recordaba bien a esa bit "no puede ser"

"lo es Bryan" menciono Tala mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del peli-lavanda "esa chica es Maia, sin duda alguna" dijo para después bajar la cabeza, su blade estaba irreconocible, tanto que ni parecía uno.

" Maia?..." fue la pregunta de Bryan con un tono de miedo-temor

"la misma, y como es que…" ahora Maia era la que no entendía

"en verdad eres tu!!!" dijo Bryan para acercarse a la chica con pasos seguros, y al terminar parado frente a frente la miro intensamente a los ojos, para después abrazarla _'no cabe duda que eres tu' _

Maia no cabía en la sorpresa, que diablos estaba pasando ahí, porque aquel desconocido la estaba abrazando, con que derecho, y casi por inercia lo alejo

"no sé que es lo que haces o que pretendes… pero yo no te conozco" fueron las simples palabras de Maia, las cuales le habían dado en la llaga al peli-lavanda el cual no reacciono.

"es verdad… lo siento, te confundí" y con esto Bryan se alejo lentamente para después apresurar su caminata y tras él, Tala se apresuro a su encuentro no sin antes recoger sus blades.

"que fue eso Maia?" interrogo el peli-azul

"si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho" y con esto dio media vuelta y se alejo en sentido contrario _'nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida, ese chico… ese chico tiene algo, no sé, su abrazo fue muy cálido,…no, solo estoy alucinando, que estupida soy, mas bien, que estúpido él por su atrevimiento y sobre todo… su confusión… mira que confundirme con alguien… si soy única' _(que modesta)

"Bryan… porque le dijiste eso… porque no la verdad?" Tala estaba más que confundido

"no… ella no me conoce, la llegué a ver una vez, pero ella nunca me vio a mí, y tal vez lo que hice sea lo mejor" caminaba sin mirar a nadie, no quería que lo vieran en aquel estado… lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero fue fuerte.

"no puede ser, después de mucho buscarla, y ahora que lo haces, la dejas ir… no puede ser" no cabía en su confusión, vaya que no entendía a Bryan, pero algún día lo haría, y esa era su meta.

"olvídalo y vámonos…" dijo en un tono serio "me conformo con saber que ella esta bien y sobre todo… que se ha hecho más fuerte" miró su blade y sonrió "… las cosas son así y punto"

"oye!!! No me copies las frases" dijo ya un poco mas divertido, después de todo Bryan no estaba tan mal…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"que paso con el entrenamiento Rei?"

"lo siento Mariah, pero Max dijo que tardaría mucho, pues el daño había sido profundo" mintió para evadir mas preguntas de la pelirrosada

"tanto así?"

"si…" suspiro algo cabizbajo "para mañana estará listo, por ahora debemos descansar, tomar un pequeño receso ya casi oscurece" termino para que por fin todos fueran a descansar.

Ya en su tálamo…

'_todavia me cuesta creer lo de Maia, pero si me pongo a pensar mas detenidamente, todo eso tiene una lógica, si es verdad que Maia cambio drásticamente de opinión sobre su estancia en la casa de Hilary, fue por algo, tal vez se entero de lo que hizo… posiblemente, aunque todavía no puedo asegurarme nada, lo mejor seria hablar con ella' _viendo un poco más la luna que empezaba a brillar cada vez más debido al anochecer, decidió cerrar sus ojos ambarinos y dormir por fin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el dojo Kinomiya

"y exactamente de que habló contigo Rei?"

"de nada importante, de hecho no cruzamos palabra alguna" el rubio no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, ni mucho menos con Tyson

"mientes..." fue la palabra de Tyson

"digo la verdad, y si no quieres creerme es muy tu problema" termino desanimado el yanqui para después encerrarse en su alcoba cerrando la puerta de la misma con desgano.

"que diablos le pasará?" escucho entrar a alguien detrás suyo causando que volteara hacia el mismo "hermano!! Que horas son estas de llegar?!!!" exclamo un poco molesto por las hora tan tarde.

"estamos de malas esta noche?" cuestiono Maia entre sarcástica y molesta, apareciendo detrás de Heero

"y tu que sabes?!!" ahora exclamó el nipones menor a la chica

"je.. mira chanchito" Maia lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa para luego levantarlo y acercarlo peligrosamente a su cara "no es culpa nuestra que estés molesto…pero sabes?... me da gracia verte de esa forma" las últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro entre burlón y divertido.

" de… deacuerdo, y.. ya entendí" y con aquellas palabras Maia lo soltó y retirándose de igual modo a su alcoba

"y ahora a ésta que le pasa?, me sorprede su nueva manera de ser" miro a su hermano

"si… ha cambiado rápido en tan poco tiempo…" repondió

"realmente me sorprende… para nada es desagradable… dime hermano, acaso le hiciste algo?" lo miró con una mirada picarona

"estas loco Tyson…" viró sus ojos para después retirarse

"o.o ta bueno ya me callo" dijo bajito Kinomiya

En la habitación de Maia…

'_tengo cosas en que pensar… como en que es lo que puedo hacer para volver a unir esa amistad de cuatro niños que un día se formo hace años y deshacerme de el problema que causo su enemistad y rivalidad… y también de… aquel chico del atardecer, ese chico que me miro intensamente, como si me conociera de siempre, yo no… yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, no lo recuerdo, trato pero no puedo, solo ocasiono que me duela la cabeza, de lo único que estoy segura es que algo tiene que ver con mi pasado… no lo sé, valdría la pena averiguar?... Bryan, si no mal recuerdo aquel pelirrojo lo llamo por ese nombre… no sé que hacer, será mejor dormir' _

_YVYVYYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYV_

En el Aeropuerto de E.U.A…

"bien chicos… he llegado, arreglaremos ese plan y ahora sí no tendré piedad de nadie" murmuro la castaña a los chicos que la recibieron, quienes solo asintieron ante el comentario y de igual forma sonrieron maléficamente.

TBC


	7. Las cosas cambian como las personas

Capítulo 7+

Pasaron algunas semanas…

El día por fin se había hecho presente, para anhelo de muchos, pues estaban más que seguros de que ese día sería diferente a todos los anteriores… y posiblemente así sería.

En una bodega un poco lejana de la cuidad…

"chicos es hora de levantarse!!, necesito preparar el desayuno y no tengo nada con que hacerlo" fue la chillante voz de Mariah

"Oh Mariah… no tenías que despertarnos de esa forma" replico Lee

"pues de que manera querías que lo hiciera?... ustedes son unos flojos"

"tranquilícense chicos, yo iré a comprar las cosas para el desayuno" fue la voz de Rei quien interrumpió a los otros dos

"Oh! Esos si es caballerosidad, no te parece LEE?" enfatizó el nombre de su compañero con un tono de burla

"ya verás, yo iré contigo Rei" fue la decidida voz del pelinegro

"como quieras"

"oh… sólo no tarden demasiado, esta bien?" era Gary quien moría de hambre

"si" fue la contestación de ambos chicos y acto seguido salieron de la bodega…

En el dojo Kinomiya…

Una chica dormía tranquilamente, hasta que los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, dándole de lleno, como anunciándole que había llegado el día, pues efectivamente así era, y la chica parecía no saberlo, hasta que abrió sus ojos de un tono café-miel.

"no… otro día más no" fue la queja que dio, "definitivamente éste no será un día bueno" dijo parándose de su tálamo para dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla completamente, y observó que a la lejanía, unas enormes nubes grisáceas se avecinaban "definitivamente no será un buen día" se retiro del lugar en el que se encontraba para recoger algunas ropas y dirigirse al baño de la residencia a darse un frío duchazo

Mientras tanto…

En una pequeña habitación un poco descuidada, dos personas sentadas en la mesa desayunaban…

"no sé porque, pero presiento que éste no será nuestro día" Tala miraba la ventana desde su sitio, estaba más serio que de costumbre

"porque lo dices?" interrogo Bryan mientras leía el periódico al mismo tiempo en que tomaba un poco de su taza previamente servida para después dirigirla a su boca y sorber un poco de ella.

"no lo sé, sólo lo presiento…" miro al pelilavanda "hablando de otra cosa, cuando piensas decirle la vedad a Maia?" preguntó a lo cual su acompañante dejo de hacer su actividad, retirándose así un poco el periódico para encarar al pelirrojo.

"ese es mi problema" contesto para después volver a acercarse el periódico "además… trato de acercarme a ella… y mi esfuerzo no lo echaré a perder por eso, sabes el trabajo que me cuesta acercarme a ella?" volvió a encararle con un gesto de reproche.

"me lo imagino, es idéntica a ti en cuanto a carácter" rió un poco ante su comentario

"oye!… así somos nosotros, lo que provenimos de la familia Kuztetzov, no te metas con nosotros" se defendió

" y si son hermanos… cómo es que ella no lleva tu apellido?" Tala soltó la pregunta que tanto le intrigaba.

"pues eso fue por problemas familiares… según investigué de ella, mi madre sólo le dio su apellido, ya sabes, para no deshonrar al señor "Kuznetzov" mi padre… ya que nadie sabía que mi madre Yuzuki Hayashibara era Japonesa y que estaba casada con mi padre, sólo por eso tenemos los apellidos diferentes… aunque creeme pese a lo que pasó, no me agrada mucho tener éste apellido" respondió el pelilavanda…

"supongo que ya terminaron con su 'plática' " una tercera voz los tomó por sorpresa

"Kai!!" respondieron al unisono

"que bien que es así, porque necesito desayunar… a si que largo"

"oye!! A mí nadie me corre" Bryan reclamó al bicolor

"Bry será mejor que nos vallamos y dejemos a Kai solo, te parece?" y como sólo Tala sabe hacerlo, le regalo una linda y hermosa sonrisa a Bryan, nadie podía resistirse a eso, o si?

"sólo porque tu lo dices" volteo un poco, ya que de ver por más tiempo al pelirrojo, de seguro sus mejillas estallarían "esta vez te salvaste Kai" le advirtió señalándolo, acto seguido se retiro de la pequeña habitación junto a su pelirrojo amigo.

" si claro" ironizó el bicolor para después tomar una taza de una pequeña alacena y servirse un poco de café, acto seguido acerco un pequeño recipiente para después meter una cuchara en él, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que éste estaba vacío "maldito Bryan… terminó con el café" maldijo " tendré que ir a comprar más si quiero un desayuno decente" se dijo, así fué como salio de aquel lugar en busca de lo necesitado.

En su camino seguía maldiciendo al oji-lavanda, metido en sus pensamientos empezó a escuchar a lo lejos unas voces las cuales no les tomo mucha importancia, pero éstas aumentaban con el paso de su caminar, y cuando llegó a una esquina del dojo Kinomiya, sintió chocar con algo, más bien, con alguien… (de nueva cuenta)

"que diablos… imbécil fíjate" reclamo poniéndose más furioso de lo que ya estaba

"a quien le dijiste imbécil!!!" contesto el pelinegro a punto de lanzarse sobre Kai

"por si no te has dado cuenta… tu fuiste quien se atravesó en el camino de Lee" pudo responder Rei tranquilamente

"y quien demonios dice que es su camino?" rezongo

"yo lo digo Kai" Rei parecía no soportar mucho aquella situación

"bien, tranquilo Rei… será mejor ignorar a Kai y seguir con nuestro camino"

"si… creo que es lo mejor, espero no volver a pasar por lo mismo Hiwatari"

"Hnf" siguió con su camino… pero tal parecía ser ellos lo seguían… "que es lo que quieren?"

"el hecho de que vallamos al mismo lugar… no quiere decir que te sigamos" ahora si se estaba hartando Kon por el carácter nada agradable de su antiguo amigo…

"y quien dice que iremos al mismo lugar?"

"no lo sé… tú dime?"

"Rei… no acabes con mi poca paciencia o te ira muy mal"

"que?... tú me vas a hacer algo… eso quiero verlo" afilo sus ojos en señal de enfado "aún me debes una batalla… PERDEDOR"

Y si aguantar más Kai se fue sobre Rei… ambos cayeron al piso… Kai pudo complicadamente terminar encima de Rei mientras trataba de darle uno puñetazos… aunque no tan fuertes, algo se lo impedía… algo le decía que no debía hacerlo… por su parte Rei los esquivaba o simplemente se cubría con sus manos sosteniendo de vez en vez los puños de Hiwatari… y de una accion rápida alzó sus piernas provocando que Hiwatari cayera de frente y pararse rápidamente… para volverse a lanzar sobre Rei, sólo que esta vez éste lo esquivo… por alguna extraña razón… Rei no lo golpeaba, sólo se defendía esquivando todos los posibles golpes que Kai le daría.

"qué pasa Rei?... porque no peleas?… defiéndete!!" trataba de golpear al chino

"no tengo porque… no gastaré mis energía en esto" dijo para de un salto subir a la barda del dojo (curiosamente terminaron por ahí)

"no seas cobarde… y pelea de una vez!!!"

"no Rei, no le des motivos para pelear, Kai esta loco" Maia hacía su aparición dentro del dojo, Rei sólo volteó a mirarle.

"Maia…" y al igual que Rei, la chica de un salto logró colocarse a un lado de Rei y así poder ver el exterior, bajo la mirada para ver a Kai y a Lee, estos la miraban de una forma extraña.

"por favor Kai… ya estas grande para hacer este tipo de cosas…o debo decir… ridiculeses"

"Tú no te metas Maia… no es asunto tuyo" Kai volteó para empezar a caminar y así retirarse

"a donde crees que vas?" pregunto Rei al ver que cambiaba de dirección

"no te importa"

"sólo déjalo… no le tomes importancia" menciono la chica para después bajar e ir tras el ruso

"bien Rei… buena pelea, ahora vamos por las cosas encargadas, o Mariah se enfadará mucho"

"cierto! Casi lo olvidaba" bajo de la barda y fue cuando retomaron su camino en compra del "desayuno"

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Bryan esta en casa?" preguntó la chica al ruso bicolor que parecía caminar sin importarle nada

"no lo sé y ni me importa" contesto de mala gana

"aay!!" se quejo para después plantarse frente al ruso y en un acto inconsciente lo tomó de las mejillas para después apretarlas y jalarlas de un lado a otro… y así retomar el camino rápidamente ante un atónico bicolor con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas causa de aquel apretón que le dio la chica

"Sabes? Nunca creí hacer eso, pero tu me obligaste!!…" menciono de lejos la peli-castaña para después seguir caminando con molestia y enfado.

"cómo diablos se atrevió?" susurro el bicolor aún tratando de procesar lo que aquella niña había sido capaz de hacerle al mismo tiempo en que llevaba ambas manos a sus mejillas… "ésta me las pagas mocosa" camino rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica y plantarse frente a ella…

"y ahora que?... piensas hacerme lo mismo?" pregunto con una mirada sardónica al ver que Hiwatari trataba de poner sus manos en sus mejillas

"si" fue su afirmación y al colocar sus manos en las mejillas de la chica…

"QUE CREES QUE HACES?!" fue el grito de Bryan que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos "ni se te ocurra tocarla" amenazó una vez llegando y apuntando con el dedo índice a Kai y así colocarse delante de la chica aventando al mismo bicolor quien retrocedió unos pasos

"tranquilízate Bryan… qué es lo que pensabas hacerle Kai?" pregunto el Taheño al ver la cara de fastidio de Hiwatari

"nada" contestó para después cruzarse de brazos y voltearse para darle la espalda a los otros tres

"nada?… diles Kai, diles que es lo que pensabas hacerme" decía la chica mientras se asomaba a un lado de Kuznetzov, puesto que éste la tapaba toda gracias a su complexión.

"ya dije que nada!!…" volteo a enfrentarles a los ojos… pero cual fue la reacción de éstos?

"oh no… no me digas que?... trataste de besarla?!" preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la mejillas sonrojadas de Kai

"QUE?!!" fue la respuesta rápida y alterada del bicolor y la peli-castaña

"no es lo que parece Bryan, él sólo quería pellizcarme" acoto Maia ante tal pensamiento del pelirrojo

"peor aún!!" menciono Bryan para tomar a Kai de su bufanda "no se te ocurra volver a tocarla en tu vida"

"no exageres Bryan… Kai y yo sólo estábamos jugando" rió nerviosamente la chica "no es así Kai?" miro profundamente los ojos color amatistas del bicolor en una señal de apoyo

después de entender aquella mirada que le dirigía la chica… "si, así es" bufó para quitarse de encima a Bryan y comenzar a caminar…

"pero eso no explica porque estaba sonrojado…" se quejo Tala "además… desde cuando Kai juega con… una chica?" (buena pregunta)…

"amm… eso es porque…" la chica no sabía que decir…

"que pasa Maia?..." preguntó Bryan preocupado…

"no es nada, de verdad… digo… Kai tiene derecho a jugar igual no?"

Tala y Bryan "eh? 0.0"

"emmm… olviden lo que dije" Maia rió un poco para sorpresa de todos…

"vaya que… eres totalmente otra chica desde que te conocimos…" comento Tala mientras retomaban el camino por donde Kai previamente, ya había adelantado…

"me alegra mucho Maia…" menciono con una discreta alegría su hermano… Bryan.

"la verdad… pasan muchas cosas por las cuales reflexionas y… simplemente cambias" dijo un poco seria…

"tiene razón" apoyó Kai a quien ya habían alcanzado en el transcurso de la pequeña platica…

"y tu que sabes de cambiar si nunca lo haz hecho… sigues siendo el mismo engreído orgulloso que conocemos Kai" exclamó Tala…

"todos cambiamos Tala" dijo la chica… 'sé que kai ya ha cambiado…' pensó esto último mirando a Kai quien seguía caminando delante de ellos con su misma pose desinteresada… y así siguieron su camino…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"que pasó?... por que tardaron tanto?" les reclamó Mariah a los chicos que apenas llegaban con su desayuno (y seguimos con ese mentado desayuno)

"lo que pasa es que tuvimos un percance" dijo Lee

"Kai y yo peleamos…" respondió Rei la duda que la pelirosa había mostrado en su rostro

"ah ya veo… no importa… esperen un momento, no tardaré en hacer esto y en un minuto estamos desayunando"

"yo te ayudaré…" dijo Rei sonriéndole de manera… ¿coqueta? 0.0

"emm… gracias…" mencionó sonrojada cuando Rei le ayudó a cargar las bolsas del mandado… y claro! Por la sonrisita que le regaló… (Pobre ilusa… x.x jeje) así ambos fueron a preparar eso…

"no notan raro a Rei?" preguntó Kevin…

"ni que lo digas…" respondieron al unisono Lee y Gary mientras veían a los chicos desaparecer

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"oye Kai… por que no visitamos a Rei?" preguntó Maia, mientras Tala y Bryan habían entrado a una tienda de beyblades... ellos estaban en un pequeño restauran sentados en unas mesas fuera… tal vez tomando un poco de café (hasta que se le hizo a Kai su café ¬.¬ U)

"estas loca?!, no pienso ir a ver a mi principal enemigo..." bufó

"umm…" 'será más difícil de lo que pensé' se dijo mientras veía fijamente a Kai con una expresión desconcertada…

"que miras?"… ¬.¬

"nada…" le respondió la chica… mientras tomaba su bebida con la ayuda de un popote

"porque demonios estas tan insistente en que debo verlo?... hace unos momentos lo ví… y no fue nada agradable ese encuentro" reclamó el bicolor

"haz dicho más de 20 palabras… whuau!" aplaudió la chica

"ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE!!" gritó Kai…más que furioso, haciendo que la chica se voltease y su cabello se moviese a un lado por la magnitud del grito…provocando que.. "que diablos es eso?" pregunto mientras tomaba con cuidado el pequeño tubo incrustado en la oreja de la chica inclinándose un poco hacia ella para ver mejor aquel objeto…

"Kai que se supone que estas haciendo?" dijo Tala en una pose de regaño… como de una mamá a su pequeño…

"que?..." dijo Kai confundido, y al ver lo que hacía… se acomodó de inmediato en su silla, volteando su rostro un poco sonrojado…

"no hacía nada Tala… sólo veía mi… emmm… arete… si eso… mi arete" decía mientras se lo cubría con su cabello…

"y desde cuando a Kai le interesan esos detalles…?" preguntó el pelirrojo confundido…

'rayos… sólo lo están malinterpretando todo… así jamás… podré hacer lo que tengo planeado' pensó Maia… "emm… te dije que la gente cambia… ya vez a Kai… ahora es más interesado en cosas absurdas"

"eso no…" susurro Kai molesto a lo que la chica le lanzó una mirada asesina

"menos mal que Bryan no vio nada… sino… Kai no viviría para contarlo…" mencionó el Taheño

"ja… no le tengo miedo a ese imbécil…" bufó Kai

"ya cállate Kai" decía la castaña mientras recargaba sus brazos en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos en una pose de aburrición mientras sorbía un poco de su café… 'algo tengo que hacer…'

"mpf" sólo respingó el ruso-japonés… para confusión del pelirrojo (definitivamente ese no era su día)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado… Max y Tyson habían decidido salir a dar un paseo… o tal vez…

"y… como vas con la BB Shop?" preguntó Tyson al ver el silencio tan perturbador que había desde que habían salido del Dojo…

"bien… si… y tu? Haz… sabido algo de… Hilary?" trago las últimas palabras el rubio

"no… no me ha mandado cartas ni nada… sabes?... pienso que no le importo" mencionó para alegría del rubio…

"tal vez no te equivoc…" se tapó de inmediato la boca… no quería intrigar la "relación" de su amigo, pero era la verdad…

"no te preocupes… tal vez tengas razón… sabes?... he pensado terminar con ella… esa vez que se fue… no se despidió de mí… sólo me dijo que se iba… y así fue…" dijo un poco decepcionado… Max notó aquello.

"dime Tyson… realmente la quieres?" le preguntó, preparado para la respuesta que escucharía…

"en un principio si… al final… lo dudo"

"lo dudas?... debes saber que es lo que sientes… porque dudarlo?" preguntó confuso el yanqui

"al final me dio igual… es todo" lo miró a ver a los ojos… esos ojos del color del mismo cielo… Max volteó…

"lo recuerdad?" agachó un poco su rostro en señal de vergüenza…

"recordar que?" pregunto completamente confuso

"aquella promesa… de hace años…" mencionó más apenado

"la de… … casa… casarnos?" respondió indeciso y de igual forma, apenado

"…si"

"como olvidarla… cuando piensas en ello cada momento" respondió y ambos voltearon a verse… por un largo rato…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"salgamos a entrenar Lee… aún tengo que ponerme en forma para mi cita pendiente…" dijo Rei con una sonrisa

"te refieres a Kai?..." pregunto Lee mientras guardaba su blade en sus ropajes

"por supuesto… vamos" dijo saliendo de aquella bodega… siendo seguido por Lee.

De vez en vez corrían para buscar lugares adecuados y practicar un poco ahí… esta vez se detuvieron cerca del lago en el bosque…

"míralo… aquel chico es el líder de la pandilla… la White Tigger…" menciono un chico ocultado entre los arbustos… conversando con uno de sus compañeros espías

"es verdad… esta será una perfecta oportunidad para despedazarlo… je" menciono volteando a ver a su acompañante… y entonces lanzaron sus blades para atacar sorpresivamente…

**TBC**

_¿Por qué pensar que no sería un día bueno si… puede ser todo lo contrarío?_

_VYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVY_

No me maten!!... he regresado después de mucho, pero es que me sucedieron tantas cosas desde que entré a la prepa, que me hicieron pensar mucho… y a estas alturas de todo lo que me ha pasado… llegué a la conclusión de regresar a ser la que era…xD y por eso regresé a escribir todo lo que dejé… xD

Espero les haya gustado… que les parecería a un Rei mujeriego que después se haga… ¿? Jajaja…

**..::Maia Hayashibara::..**


End file.
